Naruto: Power of a God
by Thanatos125
Summary: The near loss of someone who cares for him unlocks a hidden ability not seen in years in Naruto. With this ability he will walk down a great path. AU. Naruhina and other pairings later. Rinnegan Naruto. Godlike Naruto. Somewhat OOC Hinata. Nice Kyuubi. Later on Nine bijuu jinchuriki Naruto. Parenthesis is English TV translation. First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

12 years ago a nine tailed demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared in the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Leaves) in the country of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country). The leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage (4th fire shadow) sealed the demon into an infant boy at the cost of his life. The boy's Name was Uzumaki Naruto. The Yondaime wanted the village to view Naruto as a hero. Only a select few listened to his wish. Only the Sandaime Hokage (3rd fire shadow) Sarutobi Hiruzen, an instructor at the ninja academy Umino Iruka, a ramen chef Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, a silver haired one eyed jonin ninja named, a spiky white haired legendary perverted ninja, the clan heads, some shinobi, and a blue haired lavender eyed girl the same age as him actually acknowledged him. The Sandaime passed a law stating that the older generation could not tell the younger generation the truth about the Kyuubi.

Despite the law the rest of the village either ignored him not caring or despised him believing he was the very thing he was jailing. The rest of the village refused to even acknowledge him as even existing. They would glare at him, whisper about him, tell their children to not go near him, or even beat him and try to kill him. The boy grew up hated and alone with only a select few people who cared about him and that he cared about. The boy entered the academy and for four years goofed off playing pranks on the villagers for attention. His grades were terrible as he was at the bottom of his class. He also has a crush on a violent pink haired girl who does not reciprocate his feelings in the slightest.

Today was the graduation exams for Naruto's class. The test consisted of a written test, throwing object test, and the three jutsu test. The three jutsu are the Henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu), Kawarimi no jutsu (substitution jutsu), and Bunshin no Jutsu (clone jutsu). Naruto passed the Henge and Kawarimi but failed to do the Bunshin as they came out pale and dying. Depressed, Naruto sits on the swing lamenting over his failure. One of his teachers who always seemed to be kind to him, Mizuki offers him a way to pass and become a genin shinobi.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Scroll Fiasco and the Hidden Power

Naruto was sitting on a swing looking depressed over failing the graduation exam. Naruto is a twelve year old boy with spiky blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue patches on the shoulders. He had green goggles on his forehead. As he was feeling upset a man came up to him. It was his sensei Mizuki. Mizuki had pale blue hair that reached down to his neck. He had a leaf village headband in the form of a bandana. The symbol on it was a leaf with a spiral inside of the leaf. He was wearing blue pants, a blue shirt, and a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back of the jacket.

"Hi Mizuki-Sensei." Naruto greeted still depressed.

"Hey Naruto. I'm sorry that you didn't pass. I wanted you to pass. So I found something that can get you to pass." Mizuki told the blonde gleefully.

"What?! Really?!" Naruto asked instantly perking up.

"Yes. You see when the academy has only one student who doesn't pass the graduation exam we have a special test for them to take." Mizuki told the boy.

"That's so awesome!" the blonde boy shouted in glee. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"You need to 'break' into the Hokage tower and steal a scroll. Don't worry it's all part of the test. You need to bring the scroll to a clearing at midnight and master one Jutsu from the scroll before an instructor comes. Meet me in the woods in front of the Hokage tower for more info and to begin."

"Okay I'll do it Dattebayo!" Naruto responded gleefully.

When Naruto turned around and ran Mizuki left smiling viciously to himself for tricking him. What neither realized was they were being heard by a female with blue hair in a short hime hairstyle. She had lavender eyes, wore blue pants and a baggy cream colored jacket. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she has a 'noticeable to everyone else but not noticed by the person you like as they are extremely dense' crush on Naruto. She overheard everything and went to inform Iruka and the Hokage.

When they were informed the Hokage said that they should not interfere with the 'test' and that they should let it play out and see how Naruto does. The Hokage does say that they should tail Naruto. Iruka and Hinata agree to this.

Time Skip:

Naruto is in the clearing after stealing the scroll and is in the process of learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). The difference between Bunshin and Kage Bunshin are that the normal Bunshin is an illusion while the Kage Bunshin are solid. They have their own chakra networks and when they dispel the user gains the memories of the clone. Naruto had successfully used the Jutsu when Mizuki came to claim the scroll.

"Naruto you passed. You can give me the scroll now." Mizuki said.

Naruto was about to comply when a man with pineapple style brown hair and a scar across his nose burst through the forest in front of them. It was Iruka.

"Naruto Mizuki manipulated you to take the scroll! Run away! Go to the Hokage! He knows about everything. Go now!" Iruka shouted and just as Naruto was about to run Mizuki's voice cut through the forest.

"Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you?" Mizuki asked the menacing smirk never leaving his face. Naruto turned to him waiting for an answer and Hinata from her hiding place also wanted to hear this information.

"Mizuki don't it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted to his traitorous friend.

"Shut up Iruka!" Mizuki shouted as he threw a giant shuriken at him which imbedded into Iruka's leg.

"Now then where was I? Oh yes twelve years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it into a newborn baby. That baby was you! Don't you see?! You're the Kyuubi reborn!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto froze in terror as his life suddenly made sense. Hinata looked on thinking that most of the villagers are idiots if they think Naruto is the Kyuubi. If a kunai is sealed in a scroll does the scroll become the kunai? No! It's basic academy stuff.

Mizuki pulled out three kunai. "And now I get to kill the demon! " Mizuki shouted in pure glee. He threw the kunai at Naruto who was still frozen. The sound of metal hitting flesh was heard and blood was spilt on the forest floor. The vision everyone saw was of Hinata standing in front of Naruto with three Kunai on the right side of her back. Barely missing her spine. She looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Hinata? Why? Why would you protect me? I'm just a demon" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-Kun you are not a demon and don't ever think that!" Hinata told him with a pained expression on her face. "And the reason I did this was because I love you." Hinata confessed as she fell unconscious. Naruto stood there shocked at the girl's confession. Iruka also sat shocked at what happened. Mizuki just got ticked off.

"Looks like the demon's whore got in the way. Oh well I'll just kill you two and take the scroll and the girl so I can have some fun with her. Hehehehehe." Mizuki laughed evilly.

Naruto's expression changed from shock to menacingly evil. Red chakra pulsed around Naruto. Forming a red chakra shroud. Naruto formed a cross hand seal with his index and middle finger on each hand.

"If you touch Iruka-Sensei and Hinata-Chan" the chakra burst outward and two hundred shadow clones burst into creation from puffs of smoke much to Iruka's shock. "I'll kill you" Naruto snarled with his eyes going from cerulean blue to red with a black slit for a pupil and his whisker marks darkening.

Mizuki just threw his remaining shuriken at the clones and destroyed 10 of them. However the rest of them burst into smoke as Naruto gripped his head in pain screaming. Naruto's eyes flashed continuously from blue to red. Finally they stopped on blue and pulsed silver with the pupil shrinking. Hinata awoke from Naruto's screaming and everyone looked at Naruto's eyes. The eyes had silver background with a small black pupil and four black rings in each eye giving them a ripple like pattern. The Hokage who was watching all this from his crystal ball became shocked at seeing the eye's as he recognized them from a legend.

Naruto glared at Mizuki with the new eyes as he rushed at Mizuki with six Kage Bunshin that he created. The clones distracted Mizuki as he was blindsided by the original who placed his hand on the top of Mizuki's head. He learned all Mizuki's memories and afterword's ripped Mizuki's soul from his body before passing out. Iruka and Hinata took Naruto and the scroll to the hospital where they met up with the Hokage and Hyuuga Hiashi who is the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father. He was their because of Hinata's involvement in this event and to talk to her about something.

They brought Naruto to a hospital room and sat down to talk of what happened. Naruto woke up an hour later and noticed the Hokage,Iruka, Hinata, and Hiashi.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Naruto-Kun we need to talk." The Hokage said in a serious voice.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings. Now onto huge news. Mega News. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Revalations and the Beginning of Young Love

"Naruto-Kun we need to talk." Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage stated with full seriousness. He was wearing a white and red Haori and had a red and white pointed hat with the Kanji for fire on the front. Next to him was a man with long brown hair, white eyes, and white robes. He was Hyuuga Hiashi head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father.

"About what Jiji?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat near the blonde.

"Hold on Hokage-Sama, may I please give Naruto something first?" Iruka asked and the Hokage nodded.

"Naruto close your eyes." Iruka told the boy. The boy closed his eyes. After a few seconds Iruka said to open them again. When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed Iruka no longer had his headband on. Naruto also noticed the smiles on the faces of the Hokage and Hinata.

"Congratulations Naruto. I gave you my headband to show that you are now a genin of Konoha."

Naruto was nearly in tears of joy. "Thank you Iruka sensei."

"Naruto" the Hokage cut in. "there are still things that need to be discussed." Naruto nodded for the Hokage to continue.

"Okay you and Hinata both discovered something that I was hoping to reveal only to Naruto. Naruto you are the jailor to the Kyuubi not the Kyuubi itself." Naruto nodded and so did Hinata.

"Now then I guess since there's no way around it I will explain why Naruto was chosen. Naruto was born the day of the attack and only a child can contain the Kyuubi but not just any child. Only an Uzumaki can contain the demon. The Uzumaki were a clan of seal masters and swordsman with huge chakra reserves. They had their own hidden village known Uzushiogakure no sato (the Hidden Eddy Village) in Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country)." Everyone stared in shock at the Hokage for different reasons Naruto for finding out he has a clan, Hinata for learning Naruto is from a clan, Iruka for forgetting of Uzushiogakure and forgetting to teach it because of the civilian council's orders, and Hiashi for remembering a particular Uzumaki he and his wife Hitomi were friends with.

"Naruto your mother was from this village and she came here to become Kyuubi's jailor after Uzushio was destroyed." Naruto became saddened at the news of his clan basically being gone but perked up at hearing about his mother. "Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot Habanero) and Aka no Shi (the Red Death) and she died the day you were born during Kyuubi's attack." Hiashi nearly went into shock over hearing the name of his wife's friend and then he remembered the person Kushina was close to. If he wasn't supposed to be dignified and composed he would have face palmed over realizing who Naruto's father was.

"She fell in love with your father Namikaze Minato the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and Yondaime Hokage." The Hokage said. Time seemed to freeze. Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka froze to hear who Naruto's father was. Tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"Why? Why did my own father seal the Kyuubi in me?"Naruto asked wondering why his own father would seal a demon in him.

"Why would your father seal Kyuubi into you? Simple even though he could ask another family to use their child how could he ask someone else to do that to their child if he himself was not willing to do that to his own. And on top of that you need Uzumaki blood to have the Kyuubi sealed into you." Naruto's tears dried and he nodded in understanding but still had some questions.

"Why tell me now?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity. The Hokage sighed.

"Honestly I wasn't supposed to tell you until you reached chunin level because you would be able to handle your father's enemies then but some factors have recently come into play to divulge this early." The Hokage said.

"S-S-Such as?" this was asked by Hinata surprisingly.

"Naruto it seems you've unlocked a bloodline that neither of your parents had." The hokage said and everyone stared at him in shock thinking he went crazy.

"I h-have a Bloodline?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes Naruto you seem to have unlocked the Rinnegan the Eyes of the Rikudou Sennin." Hiashi and Iruka froze to hear that. They are familiar with the story of the father of Ninjutsu.

"What's the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked as Hinata also looked confused.

"Well, the Rinnegan is the dojutsu (eye jutsu) of the original ninja the Rikudou Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths. He had the first dojutsu and was the first person to ever use Chakra. He was the original ninja and saved the world from a monster known as the Juubi (ten tails). The Juubi was the progenitor of the Bijuu which the Rikudou Sennin sealed inside himself and split the Juubi's chakra into nine parts. By doing this he created the Bijuu. He also birthed sons who fathered the Uchiha clan as well as the Senju clan."

Naruto and Hinata were wide eyed at the information. "So how did I unlock them and what can they do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure how you unlocked them. You could be the sage's reincarnation or it could be a gift from Kami for all I know." The Hokage said sadly. "As for powers the only things I know about it are you can see chakra but not on the scale of the Byakugan, have an affinity towards all five elements, and apparently you can rip people's souls out from their bodies."

Everyone had dropped jaws from that. Then Naruto remembered something.

"Wait I also know everything Mizuki knew how's that even possible?" he asked

"The only thing I can think of is that you can learn people's thoughts and then rip out people's souls but you have to be touching the person." The Hokage said.

"Wait so Naruto has the Rinnegan and no one can teach him because the powers are unknown so how could he possibly learn to use the powers?" Iruka asked.

"I have an idea." Hiashi started getting everyone's attention. "you said that the Kyuubi was created byn the Sage right?" the Hokage nodded. "So all Naruto-San has to do is ask the Kyuubi what the powers are." Hiashi said like it was simple. Which it is but there is one problem.

"Why would the Kyuubi tell him?" Iruka asked.

"It's better than nothing I say we at least try it." Naruto said. Everyone nodded wondering if it would work. They told him in order to enter his mind all's he had to do was meditate to enter. Naruto did just that and soon he was in his mind scape.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a large sewer filled with water. He walks through the corridors until he reaches a giant metal gate with a large piece of paper on the front that had the kanji for seal written on it. Naruto looks inside to find a giant fox with nine tails sleeping.

"Hey fox wake up!" He shouted to the sleeping demon.

"**Wha-Who dares to wake the mighty and all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** He then caught a glimpse of Naruto**. "Oh it's just you. What do you want?"** Kyuubi asked simply. Naruto just sweatdrops at the casual and insulting remark.

"Okay Kyuubi I need information about my eyes what can you tell me about them?" Naruto demanded.

"**Eyes? What eyes?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto then showed him the Rinnegan. Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox had his jaw drop at the eyes.

"**How? How can you have Tou-San's eyes?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I don't know but what can you tell me about the powers?" Naruto asked.

"**With these eyes you have an affinity for all five elements, Inton (Yin release), Yoton (Yang release), and Onmyoton (Yin-Yang release). You also can use the Six Paths."** Kyuubi said.

"Six Paths?" Naruto asked confused.

"**The Six Paths are Deva, Preta, Human, Animal, Asura, Naraka, and the outer Path is a hidden seventh path that ties with Naraka. The Deva Path gives you the power of gravity manipulation. Preta lets you absorb chakra. Human lets you absorb information from people as long as you are touching them and you can also rip their souls out. Animal lets you have multiple summoning contracts and you can even summon animals you don't have contracts with but they will not have free will or remembrance of being summoned. Asura turns your body into mechanized armor and weapons. Naraka lets you summon a construct known as the king of hell for interrogation purposes and revive the Six Paths themselves. The Outer Path uses the king of hell to revive the dead by relinquishing souls back to their bodies. There is one more power but you should tread lightly. It is called Banbutsu Sozo (creation of all things)"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto was wide eyed and slack jawed at the information but something Kyuubi said was stuck in his mind.

"Wait you said revive the Six Paths themselves what do you mean?" he asked the giant fox.

"**One of the powers of the Rinnegan is shared vision. If you use clones they can have the Rinnegan as well as its powers and you see what they see. If you use dead bodies the same can be used for them. However I think you using all Six Paths yourself would be better."**

Naruto nodded as his powers would be divided I mean who wants that.

Meanwhile in Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) a shirtless man with red hair and needles protruding from his back due to the chair he was stuck to suddenly sneezed. Simultaneously Six people with orange hair and piercings on their bodies also sneezed.

Back to the mind scape

"Thank you for the information Kyuubi" Naruto said to the Bijuu.

"**Don't sweat it Kit."** The Bijuu told the boy.

"Hey why are you being so nice to me anyway?" Naruto asked

"**Truth be told you remind me of the Sage so I can't hate you. Besides I actually have nothing against you or that blue haired vixen of yours."** Naruto blushed at the comment about Hinata because the fox knew he wanted to give her a chance. **"The truth is I like you kit. Not many have the gall to straight up demand answers from me without trying to make me a slave. So as an offer of good faith I shall tell you my true name." **Kyuubi said.

"Wait you have a name?" Naruto asked shocked. Kyuubi sighed.

"**You know everyone knows the Ichibi's true name so why can't anyone believe the rest of us have names?"** Kyuubi asked irritably then he sighed.

"**Oh well it can't be helped. My name is Kurama. Anyway I have to tell you something later but for now your times up Kit." **Kyuubi said as Naruto disappeared.

'**That boy he will be the one to unite us. I know it. I just hope the others will be ready when the time comes.'** Kyuubi thought.

Naruto awoke to see Iruka and Hiashi speaking with the Hokage. Hinata was lying down next to him. When he rose up Hinata awoke and everyone turned to him. He explained the other powers he has and everyone had their eyes widened. The Hokage was the first one out of his shock.

"I was originally going to put you on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura but I think I will have to change the teams up. So much paperwork." The Hokage complained. "Oh well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun. Remember team assignments are in three days." The Hokage said and left. Iruka also left saying goodbye.

The only people in the room were Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi.

"Hinata, can you please leave the room I only wish to speak to Naruto-San." Hiashi said to his daughter. She reluctantly left leaving the two alone

"Naruto-San I wish to ask you a favor but first I need to know what your intentions towards my daughter are? Hiashi calmly stated. Naruto looked rather scared and who wouldn't after having a girl's father ask that to you.

"Uh well I um would like to get to know her and feel the same way about her as she does me." Naruto said to Hiashi.

"Very well my favor is quite simple. Hinata cannot stay at the Hyuuga compound for her safety as the elders will try to kill her. So my favor is that she lives with you." Hiashi told the boy.

Naruto was shocked but nodded. "Hai I accept this request Hiashi-Sama." Naruto stated determinedly.

"Good but know this you do anything and I mean anything inappropriate at all to her and I will Juken (gentle fist) your reproductive organs and then I will have a medic heal them to repeat the process until I grow bored and castrate you with the family sword. Am I clear?" He threatened Naruto with a Byakugan enhanced glare.

"C-C-Crystal Hiashi-S-S-Sama." Naruto stuttered out fearfully.

"Good. I'll be going now and I will tell my daughter of what we discussed outside. I'll come by your apartment tomorrow with her things." Hiashi then left. About three minutes later Hinata came in with a red face.

"So your father told you about the moving in with me?" Naruto asked. Hinata shyly nodded.

"Hinata" Naruto started. "did you mean what you said?" He asked her.

"Hai I meant every word Naruto-Kun." She replied determinedly.

"Okay then I can't say that I love you but I want to give us a chance. Okay Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata blushed at the honorific and nodded her head.

"Then how about tomorrow we have a date?" He asked

"Yes! Um I mean that would be wonderful." She said smiling. Naruto smiled at her.

Naruto got up from the bed and left the hospital with Hinata. As they went to Naruto's apartment they ignored the glares he got. When they reached the apartment they saw how messy it was and Naruto decided to use his Kage Bunshins (shadow clones) to help clean up. It was night when they finished. Hinata decided to stay over sleeping on the couch even though Naruto offered her his bed.

Two hours after they went to bed Hinata awoke extremely uncomfortable on the couch. She went into Naruto's room and woke him up.

"Hinata-Chan? What's wrong?" he groggily asked.

"I can't sleep and I was um wondering if I could s-sleep w-with y-you?" she asked shyly and blushing up a storm.

Naruto also blushed but nodded.

"Sure Hinata-Chan." He said.

She climbed into his bed under the blankets and snuggled against Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

'No Hinata-Chan thank you for showing me that I can truly know care' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep embracing the girl next to him.

AN: I want to thank everyone who read this and those who reviewed. Now I will reply to some of the reviews I got.

Bankai777: I already wrote out up to chapter 5 and the teams are covered. Chapter 4 has the team listings. I won't reveal the teams until then but I will give a riddle to figure it out.

A male dog and female snake tutor a slug, a snake, a raven, and a mythic creature.

New to Naruto: I thank you for your review. And you're right Hinata wouldn't do anything less.

Rose Tiger: Thank you for your review. It means a lot to be reviewed by the creator of the Prince Naruto Challenge.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: New chapter. Woohoo! Now New to Naruto I have one thing to comment on right now. Who said Hiashi let them. (Cue terrifyingly evil smile that makes the cartoon joker look sane.) Now then I don't own Naruto. If I did I would've changed a lot of things that no one wants to hear about.

Chapter 3: A Date and Konohamaru

Naruto awoke to a warmth at his side huddled against him. He opened his eyes and noticed Hinata lying next to him hugging him in her sleep. He smiled at the girl embracing him as she slept. Unfortunately he felt a dark presence loom over him. He turned his head and saw his front door unlocked. But that wasn't what scared him. Oh no! What scared him was the figure in the doorway. Hinata's father Hyuuga Hiashi. And his Byakugan enhanced glare sent shivers to Naruto's very core. Hiashi lunged at Naruto smoldering anger in his eyes. Naruto jumped out of the bed as Hiashi chased him. The commotion woke Hinata up. When her eyes opened she noticed her father strangling Naruto in pure anger. (picture Homer Simpson strangling Bart)

"T-Tou-San what are you doing?" she asked in shock as her father strangled the one she loved.

"This little brat is going to die! I warned him not to do anything I deemed inappropriate and he already screwed it up!" He shouted facing his daughter but still strangling Naruto.

"F-Father we didn't do anything. I asked if I could sleep in his bed as I was uncomfortable on the couch." She said. This didn't really help as Hiashi was still pissed after that explanation.

"He made you sleep on the couch?! I'll kill him!" Hiashi yelled increasing the strength of his wringing of Naruto's neck.

"Father Stop!" Hinata shouted. This took Hiashi aback as his daughter never shouted. Never!

"I chose to sleep on the couch even though he offered me his bed! I couldn't sleep so I asked if we could share the bed! Now please stop strangling Naruto-Kun!" she exclaimed and Hiashi realized he was still strangling the boy. He then let go of the boy's neck letting him fall to the floor.

Naruto was catching his breath meanwhile Kurama who woke up to the commotion was laughing his ass off.

"I would like to apologize for that Naruto-San. It seems I had a slight overreaction." Hiashi stated as if he hadn't just strangle the boy. This caused Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama to think in deadpan 'that was just a slight overreaction for him?'

"I accept your apology Hiashi-Sama" Naruto stated bowing. Hiashi nodded.

"I just came to drop off Hinata's belongings and noticed the door open so I was just going to bring them inside but I got sidetracked." He explained. They nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must get back I assume you can handle moving everything." They nodded "Good I'll be off and remember what I said Naruto don't do anything. And I mean anything." He said as he left.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Hinata your dad scares me." He said. Hinata just nodded her head in understanding. "Well, might as well get everything in the house." Naruto said.

Naruto put his fingers in a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" he said creating ten clones. Hinata and him then went to bring the stuff inside along with the clones. After about two hours of bringing stuff in and putting them away they finished.

Naruto looked towards the clock and saw it was only ten o clock. "Hey Hinata want to get some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded. They left the apartment and went to Ichiraku's for ramen as not many places will let Naruto eat there. Hinata grew rather annoyed by that as the whole Kyuubi thing is rather stupid to be hated for. As they were walking they ignored the glares directed there way and the whispers which were 'the demon has a girlfriend? Just great!' and 'the demon's got a whore from the Hyuuga clan.' This actually pissed off Naruto as he was tempted to rip the souls out of those idiots. Hinata saw this and held his hand smiling to calm him down. Naruto saw Hinata's smile and he instantly came back to normal as they walked to Ichiraku's. When they got there they were greeted by Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Naruto ordered Beef ramen and Hinata ordered Chicken Ramen. They sat eating and talking getting to know each other. Naruto found out she was the girl he saved from bullies when they were three and that he was her inspiration. They also found out each other's likes, dislikes, and hobbies.

After an hour Naruto paid for their food and left going to a training ground so they can train. Hinata worked on her Juken Katas while Naruto worked on his Rinnegan powers and with some scrolls from the library that he 'borrowed' he worked on some elemental jutsu. Hinata found out that due to her natural flexibility she did not have the aptitude to use the standard juken. So she started to create a form using her natural flexibility and calls the version Juho (Gentle Step) which relies on spins and is akin to dancing mixed with fighting. Naruto was able to get "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" and "Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull)" of the Deva path power down to its basics. He also started using Kage Bunshin for his training in the elements and chakra control which were from the scrolls he got while he worked on his other Rinnegan powers.

After 4 hours of training Hinata was decent enough to hold off chunin with her new style while Naruto thanks to Kurama's memories was able to help him select a taijutsu style that Naruto calls Kitsuneken (Fox Fist) which relies on speed and acrobatics. The style is basically speed and acrobatics combined with hard strikes. Similar to Goken (strong fist) but different stance and style itself. Naruto could probably hold off a few Chunin with that alone but combining the style with his amount of Kage Bunshin and he can overwhelm some Jonin. Naruto also started to learn elemental jutsu starting with wind jutsu.

By the time their training ended at seven o clock Naruto thanks to his use of clones was able to learn the leaf cutting exercise and how to use the chakra absorption power of Preta path. Hinata worked on her form and created a move called "Juho: Kyu Tenohira no Sutoraiki (Gentle Step: Nine Palm Strikes)" which is used to hit nine tenketsu (chakra points) on an opponent while simultaneously dodging and opponents attacks.

They called it a day for training and went shopping for food. They then went back to the apartment around seven where they ate a dinner that Hinata cooked. The dinner was baked chicken with sautéed vegetables over white rice. They sat, ate, and talked for an hour before they decided to go to bed with each other yet again as they fell asleep in wrapped in an embrace.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound. The clan head Hyuuga Hiashi had a sudden urge to strangle a certain blonde with whisker marks on his face and had no idea why. Said blonde shivered in his sleep.

The next day Naruto and Hinata went to the Hokage tower after breakfast to take their ninja registration license photos. After taking their photos which Naruto didn't do anything stupid for fear of what Hinata would do to him. After training for one day with her he learned that he will not even try to piss her off for fear of a Juken strike to the groin. That and since they are now dating and living together she became confident due to having approval from the one she wants to get it from. He also learned she has a sadistic side to her that she gained from her father. Also Kurama explained the powers Naruto gets from him to both of them so Hinata could basically pummel him and he would come back without a scratch so she can repeat the process.

After the photos a little boy with spiky brown hair wearing a grey helmet, yellow shirt, grey shorts, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck ran into the room and tried to throw a shuriken at the Hokage only to trip over his scarf and proceeded to blame Naruto.

Then a man in a blue jumpsuit a bandanna version of the Konoha headband and sunglasses came in helping the boy up while glaring at Naruto.

"Why'd you trip me?!" the boy yelled to Naruto.

"Jiji who is this brat?" Naruto asked the Hokage as he gripped the boy by the collar. Hinata also was curious.

"That's my grandson Konohamaru." The Hokage said sighing.

"Brat put down the honorable grandson now!" the sunglasses wearing man yelled at Naruto. He apparently couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll it's sealed into.

"Ha! What are you going to do now that you know who my Grandfather is?!" Konohamaru asked smugly.

"I don't care if he's your Grandmother Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched him on the top of his head and then left with Hinata following behind.

"Don't worry honorable grandson you do not need to associate with that trash. I'm an elite jonin and can put you on the path to becoming Hokage" the sunglasses wearing jonin said. And then he realized that Konohamaru was gone. "What? Where'd he go?!"

"I think he went to follow Naruto and Hinata." The Hokage stated.

"What?! After Naruto?!" the jonin yelled as he ran out the door like he was being chased by a giant snake. Oddly enough a purple haired woman at a dango shop in Konoha sneezed along with a sickly pale man and a grey haired teenager with glasses who were living underground just as this was thought by people.

Meanwhile in the village Naruto and Hinata were walking along when they noticed they were being followed by the Hokage's grandson who was rather poorly disguised including a blanket made to look like the color of the fence but forgot to cover his legs as it only covered half of him. They continued onward until they got tired of being followed. They turned around and noticed they were followed by a square rock with eyeholes. They both sweatdropped and Naruto finally had enough.

"Oh for the love of crap we know you're there!" Naruto shouted.

The 'rock' burst into a white cloud of smoke and the Hokage's grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru emerged.

"Aha. Just what I would expect of you! Okay you will train me as your apprentice." Konohamaru said

"Uh what?!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"You heard me you will train me so I can defeat my grandfather and become Hokage!" he stated like it was simple.

"Look kid I'm not training you. I have too much stuff to do." Naruto said.

"C'mon I heard you once used a technique that knocked him out. At least teach me that one!" Konohamaru begged.

Naruto looked deep in thought thinking what technique he used to knock out the Hokage. Then his eyes flashed in realization.

"You want me to teach you the Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy jutsu)? Well I don't see why-?" Naruto was cut off by a feeling of pure terror that both Naruto and Konohamaru felt. They turned to see Hinata with a sickly sweet smile.

"Naruto are you planning on teaching him that Jutsu?" she asked sweetly and if you looked behind her you could see the visage of the shinigami and for some reason a redheaded woman with her hair divided in to nine parts looking like tails standing up.

Meanwhile in the afterlife a redheaded woman sneezed. "I get the sense that my son has incurred the use of a woman's ultimate technique. THE FACE OF A THOUSAND SCREAMING SOULS NO JUTSU. Oh the poor boy."

Back on earth Naruto and Konohamaru started to shake in pure terror.

"o-of course I won't t-teach him that justu Hinata-chan." Naruto said in pure terror.

"Good." She said releasing her hold of terror. "I'm going to go home. I will see you later Naruto-kun." She then left leaving the boys alone. Naruto then (against his better judgment and thanks to some coercing from Konohamaru) decided to teach Konohamaru the technique after some escapades including reading dirty magazines and peeking in bath houses. After hours of training Konohamaru got the technique down transforming into a naked female version of himself. Then the sunglasses wearing Jonin found them.

"Honorable Grandson get away from that delinquent." The Jonin said to Konohamaru."

"No Ebisu-Sensei I'm actually learning so I can become Hokage and be Acknowledged" Konohamaru said.

"Come now Honorable grandson and I can teach you the shortcuts of being Hokage"

"There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. If Konohamaru doesn't want to go he doesn't have to go." Naruto stated.

"Stay out of this brat" Ebisu told Naruto. "Come honorable grandson a hokage needs to know thousands of jutsu you don't even know one" he stated.

"Oiroke no jutsu" Konohamaru said transforming into a naked girl which did nothing to affect Ebisu.

"How dare you use such a distasteful jutsu! Come now Honorable grandson." He ordered

"It didn't work?" Konohamaru looked shocked. Naruto was just annoyed. He created twenty Kage Bunshin and combined them with the Oiroke no Jutsu creating the Harem no jutsu. Ebisu shot backwards with a massive nosebleed due to him being a closet pervert.

Naruto and Konohamaru parted ways with Konohamaru declaring they were rivals for the Hokage position. Naruto went home and when he reached the door he shivered at Hinata's sweet smile.

"Naruto-Kun I got a message from Hokage-sama about you teaching Konohamaru-kun the Oiroke no Jutsu. I thought I told you not to teach him that jutsu?" She said sweetly. Naruto shivered and noticed the same visages from earlier appeared yet again.

"Run Naruto-Kun." She warned and Naruto ran out of there. That night was filled with screams of pain and torture throughout the elemental nations. The Tsuchikage went white as a sheet of paper, the Mizukage shivered uncontrollably, the Hokage covered certain parts of his body, the Kazekage dropped in a dead faint due to sympathy pain, and the Raikage jumped out the window from fear. Men were shivering. A redhead in Sunagakure no Sato was being warned by his 'mother' to stay the hell away from who could do this. Hiashi was shivering yet for some odd reason feeling proud of his daughter. A blonde woman with her hair in two tails and a large bosom was feeling proud of some woman somewhere. A man with long spiky white hair who was peeking on woman in a bathhouse was shaking uncontrollably due to fear of who was causing extreme pain to a fellow pervert. And finally in a different universe a teddy bear in Karakura town started to feel sorry for someone he never even met who was being killed by a woman for doing something perverted.

Naruto was able to escape this ordeal without any significant damage to his reproductive organs thanks to his healing factor from Kurama which Hinata knew about which is why she attacked him as she knew the damage would be healed. He also learned never to anger Hinata again. And never disobey her orders again.

AN: Now this chapter explains one simple rule. IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE DO NOT ANGER HINATA! Now then on to the responding of reviews.

New to Naruto: glad you like it. Now I put Hiashi like this for comedic purposes but I have a reason for the cruel treatment to Hinata. It just won't come into play until later. I just wanted to say that the threatening Naruto with bodily harm is something that will become a slight running gag. Just wait till he meets Kurenai. (Cue evil laugh)


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. I also would love to hear responses from parts of this chapter. I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata would've had a lot more panel/screen time and I would've at least acknowledged that Naruto knew of Hinata's confession.

Chapter 4: Teams

Naruto woke up in his apartment with Hinata snuggling against him. He instantly tensed due to the beating he was given by her. He knew Hinata was kind but he now knows never to anger her. Ever!

Hinata awoke when she felt Naruto tense. "Good morning Naruto-kun" she said.

"G-Good morning H-Hinata-chan." He said still scared from the beating he got from her yesterday. Though she was in the right to do so.

"I'm sorry about attacking you like that Naruto-kun but you had that coming" she said.

"Yeah I guess I did." He confirmed.

"Well how about I make breakfast as a way to apologize?" she said

"Okay" he said and they got up. Hinata took a quick shower and got dressed then she went into the kitchen as Naruto did the same. She cooked them some pancakes and sausage with scrambled eggs and some orange juice.

They left the apartment after breakfast and went to team placements. When they went to the academy and entered the classroom people were shocked to see Naruto as they thought he had failed. A boy with a pineapple style haircut. He wore a black shirt with a short sleeved grey jacket and his forehead protector around his arm. He looked like he was half asleep spoke up.

"Naruto what are you doing here? This is for people who passed." He said

"I did pass Shikamaru. Didn't you notice my headband?" Naruto stated with a grin.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated and then went to sleep.

"Okay I have a question" a boy started. He was wearing a grey hoodie and had two red fang looking tattoos, one on each cheek. He also had a feral smile and a small white puppy on his head. "Why are you two walking together?" he asked curiously

"Well Kiba we are now dating" this was answered by Hinata. Everyone absorbed this information. Then something extremely unexpected happened.

"FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT KAMI DAMN TIME!" this was yelled by a boy with brown hair and sunglasses with a grey sweater that covered half of his face including his mouth. Everyone turned shocked that this particular person yelled it.

"Shino what the hell you knew about her crush?" Naruto asked still shocked that Shino of all people spoke like this. He had about as much emotion as a block of wood. Same with his clan.

"Dobe everyone knew." This was said by a boy with black hair in the shape of a duck and was wearing a blue shirt with a symbol of a gunbai fan that was half red on top with the bottom being white. He was Uchiha Sasuke and he was top of the class and a rival to Naruto.

"Is this true?" Naruto asked as everyone in the class nodded. This included two girls who just arrived to hear the conversation. One had long blond hair and was wearing all purple. She was Yamanaka Ino. The other was a girl with long pink hair and was wearing a red dress. She was Haruno Sakura. Naruto face faulted at the reaction. Iruka walked in after Naruto got up.

"Okay everyone sit down. It's time to learn your team placements."

Everyone sat down quietly waiting for who would be called.

"Team one will be-" (doesn't matter so skipping to the main teams.)

"Team seven is a special team. It is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your team will have two Senseis. They are Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko" this annoyed most girls in the class as they couldn't be with 'their Sasuke-Kun' except Sakura who cheered however everyone was shocked that the Hokage allowed a six cell team.

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Tatsumaki Murasaki. You're sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Kiba and Shino nodded to each other and turned to their third teammate. She had long puple hair down to her neck and brown eyes. She wore dark blue pants with three purple stripes down each leg. She had purple shin guards. She wore a black t shirt with a purple tornado designed on the back. She wore purple armguards and black fingerless gloves. On her back was a black metal blowgun and at her waist were two purple geisha fans, one on each side. The design on each fan was of a white lotus flower. She nodded to the boys smiling happy about their team.

"Since team nine is still in rotation team ten is be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Ino creid about not being with Sasuke. A chubby boy with brown hair in a short sleeved green jacket and yellow shirt with a red symbol on said shirt and a white scarf. He had a forehead protector that looked like a pair of underwear on his head and bandages around his hands. He was eating chips like they were his last meal. He is Akimichi Choji of the Akimichi clan. Shikamaru just sighed stating it was going to be troublesome.

When Iruka finished a purple and tan blur came through the window shattering it. The blur landed in the middle of the room. It was a woman. She had purple hair tied in a spiky ponytail and light brown pupil-less eyes. She had a leaf village headband on her forehead and she wore mesh armor with an orange skirt under a tan trench coat. Most boys had nose bleeds from the sight. The only ones who didn't were Naruto for fear of what Hinata would do to him, Sasuke because he was too busy brooding, Shino because he was stoic though he did blush, and Shikamaru because he was asleep.

"I'm the awesome and sexy Mitarashi Anko! Team Seven meet me on the roof!" she exclaimed as everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. She did just jump through the window for Kami's sake.

"I said Team Seven meet me on the roof." She said as if no one heard her and then disappeared on the roof in a shunshin (body flicker). Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura got up to head to the roof. They got there in five minutes and found Anko waiting.

"Okay I'm gonna warn you guys now" she started "Kakashi is always three hours late to everything except for b rank or above missions. So we have three hours to kill. Now what do you all want to do to kill time?" she asked

"Oh I know" Naruto started as he went through his pockets. He pulled out a deck of cards. And then did a handsign. "kage bunshin no jutsu" naruto created three clones. "Run back to the apartment and get my prank supplies. Sensei is getting pranked badly by me for making us wait." The clones nodded and left. Sasuke and Sakura both raised an eyebrow at the solid clones. "Now anyone up for poker?" he asked. They all shrugged and played poker together.

Three hours later a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask cover his nose and below of his face and his headband at an angle covering left eye entered the classroom. He wore the standard outfit most jonin wear. He walked into the classroom and tripped. He stepped into some tripwire. This caused him to fall to the ground face first into orange paint on the floor. The tripwire actually was a trigger for the rest of the trap. What happened was four buckets of paint fell and covered his back in purple paint. All in all he looked crazy as hell. Kakashi was now annoyed for a particular reason. His book Icha Icha Paradise was also covered in paint. It was ruined. Kakashi looked on the blackboard and saw a message that said team seven was on the roof. He shunshinned to the roof and found everyone playing poker with Naruto having the most winnings. His eyebrow twitched at the sight.

"Okay my first impression is that I hate all of you." He said to them. They all looked at him and laughed. Naruto and Anko were on the ground laughing and rolling around, Hinata and Sakura were giggling, and Sasuke stood silent but soon did the unthinkable. He laughed. He actually laughed! He burst out laughing like crazy at the sight. Everyone stopped to see Sasuke laugh and then checked the sky to see if it was blood red and rained fire.

They all calmed down after Naruto won the next hand and took all of Anko's money. They all vowed never to play cards for money with Naruto again, although Anko did mention something about bringing him to some casinos.

The genin sat on the ground Kakashi stood in front of them while Anko sat behind him on the railing.

"Okay why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said.

"How so Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi I have things I like and things I don't like. As for my dreams for the future, I have lots of hobbies." He said.

This caused everyone to think the same thing.

'All we learned was his name'

"Guess I'm next." Anko started. "My name is Mitarashi Anko I like Dango, red bean soup, snakes, and tea. My dislikes include a 'certain snake' and spicy food. My hobbies include conducting tea ceremonies and torturing people at the T and I department. My goals for the future, well there's a 'certain creature' that I want to behead." She said. "Pepto-Bismol you're up." She said pointing at Sakura who looked annoyed at the nickname.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she looks at Sasuke "My dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto-Baka" Naruto then cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I could care less." Naruto said nonchalantly. This took everyone except Hinata aback. But then they remembered he was dating Hinata now.

"My hobbies include…" looks at Sasuke. "And my goal for the future…" looks at Sasuke. Everyone had the same thought.

'Great a fan girl. Wonderful.' Everyone sarcastically thought.

"Okay. Lord Emo you're up." Anko said to Sasuke. He grunted in annoyance at the nickname.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very few things and dislike most things. I have no hobbies and my dream, well it isn't a dream because I will make it a reality. My goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain person." Sasuke stated in his emo tone. This caused everyone to think on what he said.

'Goody he's on a revenge kick. I'll have to try to put him off that path.' Kakashi

'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' Sakura

'Am I going to be the only normal person on this team?' Hinata

'Geez! Who ticked him off this much?' Naruto

"Well said Mr. Unicorns and Sunflowers." Anko just said vocalizing her thought. "Blondie go" She said to Naruto who went straight to his introduction.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Hinata-Chan," said girl blushed. "Ramen, and training. My dislikes are people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll it's sealed in and vegetables. My hobbies are training with Hinata-chan and gardening. My goal is to live up to the legacies I hold and become Hokage." He said. Everyone minus Hinata was shocked that he didn't blurt out something like 'I'm gonna be Hokage believe it!' Hinata isn't shocked because she knows Naruto better than mosts just from the short time living with him. Also with his approval she is more confident. Sakura and Sasuke were confused about the three legacies but said nothing for now. Kakashi and Anko were filled in on the Blonde's powers and Heritage. Needless to say they were both shocked to hear of his bloodline. Anko facepalmed for not noticing who he looked like while Kakashi knew beforehand.

"Well done lastly princess you're up." Anko said

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like Naruto-kun and Cinnamon buns. My dislikes are ignorant people and the Caged Bird Seal. My hobbies include being with Naruto-kun and training with him. My goal for the future is to unite my clan, prove myself to the village, and start a family with a certain person. She said shyly looking at Naruto blushing. Naruto blushed and everyone was taken aback at what she said. They were wondering if this was the same shy Hinata from the academy because that was pretty bold. But it was time to move forward with the meeting.

"Well Anko and I are your Senseis. Well that is if you can pass our test." Kakashi stated

"Wait what test? We already passed the test at the academy." Sakura said. The genin were all confused since they already took a test.

"That was just to see if you had the potential to become genin. There is a test we give you to become official genin. We'll meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6:00 AM. Oh and I'd advise you not to eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up." Kakashi said and disappeared. Anko followed after. Naruto and Hinata left soon after while Sasuke left followed by a fawning Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata soon went to training ground 13. A forest training ground with a waterfall. Hinata went to work on their stuff. Naruto created five hundred clones and sent them to work 100 did tree climbing. Two hundred did the waterfall cutting exercise, and the last two hundred did their taijutsu katas. The original Naruto meanwhile worked on his Deva path and mastered Shinra Tensei (almighty push) and Bansho Tenin (universal pull) completely. Hinata worked on her Juken and the tree climbing exercise.

After two hours Naruto's clones got the exercise down and started working on justu to use. They trained for 5 more hours and Naruto had three of the paths down and had 6 wind jutsu down. They are Futon: Reppusho (Wind Style: Gale Palm) C rank, Futon: Kaze no Yari (Wind Style: Wind Spear)B rank, Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) C rank, Futon: Kaze Boru no jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Ball Jutsu) B rank, Futon: Kaze no Hanma (Wind Style: Wind Hammer) B rank, and Futon: Kaze Hoshi no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Star Jutsu) A rank. Hinata ironed a few kinks out of her taijutsu and worked her chakra control better. The two went home ate dinner and fell asleep together. They were ready for the test tomorrow.

AN: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I also want to know what people think of the OC I created Murasaki Tatsumaki or Purple Tornado. She's a wind type like Temari only instead of one large fan she uses two geisha fans. She also has the blowgun for capture and interrogation purposes. Kurenai's team will be tracking and capture oriented. I want to know what people think about the Idea of two jonin sensei. It seems weird but it actually balances out the teams when you think about it. You still have teamwork. Kakashi can train Sasuke's Sharingan and everyone else can still work on their skills. Now then on to the reviews.

New to Naruto: I'm glad you liked it. I figured if you teach a seven year old a technique that turns them into a naked woman then your girlfriend has a right to beat you down. That and I thought it was kind of funny. Also the Rinnegan may be powerful but that can't save you from an angry Hinata. Not even Madara would last against that.

Rose Tiger: Thank you for your review and as for the challenge. I'm not going to say yes but I won't say no either. This story won't be of your challenge. I would but I need Naruto to remain in Konoha in this fic. I may takeit up in the future. I think I could work something of it. And yes "Poor Naruto" indeed.

Ayrmed: Thank you. And yes Hinata did need to give Naruto some discipline. As for the Sexy Jutsu, I have nothing against it but, I do believe that teaching an eight year old, who happens to be the grandson of your village's leader who is also technically your boss, how to turn into a naked woman deserves a little bit of discipline from your girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to those who are reading this story. I'm happy to see that people are enjoying this story since it is my first story. Now then I don't own Naruto. If I did I would've given Naruto at least two affinities. Probably three wind, water, and lightning so he can become a Maelstrom in more than just name.

Chapter 5: Team Test

Naruto and Hinata awoke at 4:00 in the morning. They showered and both agreed to eat a small breakfast. They grabbed their gear and went out. They decided to go to a weapons store to supply for their test. With Naruto now having some more access to his parent's money they could buy more than just the essentials. They went into a local shop called Kinzoku Tora (The Metal Tiger). They were met by someone Hinata knows. It was her cousin's teammate TenTen. She wore a pink blouse and dark green pants and had her brown hair tied into twin buns with two bangs falling over her headband. Her father owns the weapon shop and she works part time there. Hinata and her are decent friends since she saw her a lot around her cousin.

"Welcome to Kinzoku Tora how can I he-, Hinata what are you doing here?" she asked recognizing Hinata.

"Oh Naruto-kun and I are getting some weapons for genin test." Hinata explained.

"Oh well then feel free to look-, wait who are you with?" she asked.

"Uhm that would be me" Naruto spoke up. TenTen looked at him and then turned to Hinata.

"Your boyfriend?" Hinata nodded. "Okay Naruto can I speak to you?" she asked. Naruto nodded and followed her. They went to the other side of the store and TenTen met him with a hostile glance.

"Listen Naruto and listen well I consider Hinata a friend so if you hurt her so help me Kami I will rain 3000 kunai down on a specific region of your body. Are we clear?" she asked and to make it even more threatening she happened to be spinning a kunai around her finger.

"C-c-crystal clear" Naruto replied in terror.

"Good now let's get you two some new gear." She said with a smile as if she hadn't just threatened Naruto. Naruto just sweatdropped at the mood change.

Naruto and Hinata looked around the store for some weapons when some clothes they saw caught their eyes.

Hinata was eyeing a pair of black ANBU pants, a black shirt, and a purple jacket with a hood. While Naruto found a pair of Black pants with an orange stripe down the legs, a black long sleeved shirt, some orange and black fingerless gloves and a long short sleeved black coat decorated with orange flames, it also had a red and yellow swirl designed towards the top on the back. The coat also had a hood.

The clothes were looked to be made for them like some higher power just happened to make them specifically for them. Nah could you imagine that. That would be like someone controlling your every move. I mean who would believe that.

They bought the clothes changed and then got some weapons. They bought the essentials along with special weapons for themselves.

Hinata got herself a pair of Sais which had purple handles. Naruto found a sword. It was a Katana with a shining silver blade but the handle was actually black and white cords coiling around each other like snakes over a wood handle.

They bought their equipment and headed to the training grounds. When they arrived it was 6:00 and Sasuke and Sakura had also arrived. Sasuke and Sakura were noticeably tired and holding their stomachs and were impressed by the new clothes. They all then remembered Anko's warning on Kakashi being late. It was going to be a long three hours. Naruto decided to send his clones to scout the area while he tried his new sword out a little. Hinata did the same with her Sais. They weren't ready to be used in real combat as they had no experience but they didn't think that having them for the test would hurt. Sasuke was doing some light training while Sakura fawned over him.

After three hours of light training, Anko and Kakashi showed up in a swirl of leaves.

"Sorry we're late. We got lost on the road of life." Everyone minus Kakashi and Anko had twitching eyebrows. Kakashi held up two bells and threw one to Anko who caught it. "Okay your test is to get these bells from Anko and myself. Anyone without a bell goes back to the academy. Any questions?" he asked"

"But sensei there's only two bells." Sakura said.

"Good observation Pinky. That just means two of you are going back to the academy indefinitely." Anko said.

The genin were shocked by this information.

'If I don't get a bell Sasuke-Kun won't be with me.' Sakura thought

'If I don't win I can't defeat _him_ since I'll be sent back' Sasuke

'If Naruto-kun doesn't get a bell he'll be sent back and won't become Hokage' Hinata

'If Hinata-Chan doesn't win she won't be able to prove everyone who doubts her wrong.' Naruto

Everyone looks at Kakashi and Anko with determination and then Kakashi pulls out an alarm clock along with 2 boxes of lunch.

"You have till noon to get a bell. If you don't have a bell you don't get lunch" he heard Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growl but not Hinata and Naruto's. he then set up an alarm clock to go off at noon. "Your test starts now!"

The genin disappear while Anko walks to a different part of the training ground. Kakashi just stays where he is.

Hinata was running to a hiding spot but as she was running she started to think. 'How would fresh genin beat one jonin let alone two? Also I've never heard of a two man team with two senseis. I mean a team of four with two senseis is weird enough but if two were sent back we wouldn't need an extra Jonin sensei.' That's when it hit her. 'They're trying to separate us by turning us against each other.' She deduced. She then heard sounds of a battle and Naruto's voice. 'The others need to know this.' She said and raced off to find everyone. She saw a flash of pink smash into a tree. She jumped down to check on it. It was Sakura who was thrown into a tree by her opponent. Out of the shadows stepped the snake mistress herself Mitarashi Anko.

"Well well looks like the princess wants to play. Be a good girl and leave so I can finish the pink harpy over there." She said pointing to the downed Sakura.

"Not happening." Hinata said determined entering her Juken stance.

"Why help her? It's not like you two are friends?" Anko asked.

"She's a comrade that alone is enough." Hinata said

"Fine then princess. Let's dance!" Anko exclaimed charging Hinata.

Anko went for a right hook to Hinata's face. Hinata ducked, activated her byakugan, and brought her left arm up trying to palm strike Anko in her chest. Anko dodged to the left bringing her right leg up to Hinata's chest. Hinata jumped over the kick in a flip. While flipping she used two fingers on her right hand and hit a Chakra point in Anko's leg. Hinata landed on her legs back facing Anko. Hinata bent down, brought her right leg out to sweep Anko. Anko jumped over the sweep kick. She turned in midair and brought her left arm down towards Hinata in a hammerfist like fashion. Hinata bent to her left to dodge the strike. Hinata spun and brought her right palm to Anko's chest hitting another chakra point. Anko staggered from the hit but regained her footing.

"Not bad princess but I'm about to step it up." Anko went through hand seals Snake-Tiger. "Sen'eijashu (Striking shadow snakes)" Snakes emerged from beneath Anko's sleeves. Hinata dodged one snake bending to the left then jumped over another snake. While she was in the air two more snakes lunged at her. Hinata did a spinning axe kick to one snake and palm struck the other snake coming at her simultaneously. She then saw a snake lunging at Sakura. Hinata threw a shuriken at that snake to which the snake dodged by returning to its master. Hinata landed on the ground and rushed at Anko. Anko threw her bell in the air but then threw a shuriken at Sakura. HInata could either get the bell or save Sakura. Hinata threw a kunai at the shuriken to block it. Anko grabbed the bell in midair and then leapt into the forest since Hinata was distracted.

Hinata went to help Sakura by waking her. She succeeded after shaking her awake.

"Hinata? What happened?" Sakura asked confused.

"Anko knocked you out and fought me. I know the real meaning of the test. It's teamwork. We all need to work together." Hinata told Sakura.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Think about this if we're a team of four with two Senseis and they wanted to separate us they would have done that in the beginning giving two of us one sensei and two to another. Two genin with two sensei would be over balanced. Also do you really think genin fresh out of the academy can beat one jonin let alone two?" Hinata told the girl. Sakura thought on it for a second and then it hit her. Hinata was right.

"We have to tell Sasuke-kun and Naruto." Sakura said. Hinata agreed and went to find the boys. Meanwhile in the shadows Anko was watching this with a smile. They understood the test. She knew they would all pass but that didn't mean she wouldn't still screw with them during the test.

Meanwhile on the other side of the grounds

Kakashi was waiting for something, anything to happen. Sasuke and Naruto decided to attack but they chose the exact same moment. Kakashi saw them and decided to reach into his weapons pouch to pull out... an orange book called IchaIcha paradise which he started to read. The genin grew annoyed and decided to attack.

Naruto rushed throwing a right punch to Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked still reading his book. Sasuke came up throwing left kick to the ducking Kakashi. Kakashi caught Sasuke's leg with his free hand while still reading his book. Kakashi threw Sasuke into Naruto who caught Sasuke. Sasuke pushed himself away from Naruto and turned back to Kakashi. Sasuke charged Kakashi and unleshed a flurry of punches at Kakashi. Kakashi actually put his book away to dodge the hits. Sasuke jumped going for a right punch to Kakashi's head. Kakashi bent to his right to dodge and Sasuke flipped using his momentum to send his left leg to Kakashi who blocked it with both arms. What Kakashi failed to notice was Naruto sliding behind him tripping him. Sasukes force combined with the kick sent Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi sprung up quickly though.

"You two aren't bad but let's test your Ninjutsu now." Kakashi said getting ready. Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto created a cross seal."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thirty clones were created and rushed Kakashi who was taking out clones left and right. Kakashi jumped into the air to dodge five clones sending kicks at him. What he then noticed was Sasuke going through hand seals. Kakashi recognized Sasuke's and did the same set of hand seals. Tiger-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)" Kakashi and Sasuke spewed two large fireballs at each other. The fire balls collided fighting for dominance. Neither flame was giving out in this contest.

Naruto watching this had enough and went through his own hand seals. Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake "Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" Naruto held his hands together creating a gust of wind. He sent it towards Sasuke's Fireball to increase its power. Kakashi saw his flame being over powered and released his technique. He then dropped to the ground from the air and rushed at Naruto but he was thrown off his course when a small fire ball hit the ground in front of him. Sasuke was spewing fireball after fireball from his mouth using the Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu). Kakashi started to run in the opposite direction and dodging left and right to avoid the fireballs.

Naruto decided to use a path against Kakashi. He created 5 Kage Bunshin and activated his Rinnegan as well as the ones in the clones. The first clone held out his hand towards Kakashi.

"Bansho Tenin! (Universal Pull)" Kakashi was pulled towards the clone by an invisible force. As Kakashi was flying another Naruto clone came up and left kicked Kakashi in the face sending him flying back as the first clone released the technique. Another clone came from behind Kakashi and left punched him in his spine. The impact from the punch along with the momentum from the flight made Kakashi arch his back in pain. A Fourth clone used a right uppercut to Kakashi's face as he was still stuck to the clone's fist at his spine. Kakashi went flying upwards. A fifth clone came above the flying Kakashi and gripped his hands together bringing them down on Kakashi's head in a hammer like move. Kakashi fell towards the Earth. The original Naruto held his hand out to the falling Kakashi and muttered "Bansho Tenin". Kakashi was brought down towards Naruto's outstretched hand. Naruto was just about to grab the bells from behind Kakashi when Sasuke kicked Kakashi away from Naruto into a tree.

"Teme what was that for I almost had him!" shouted Naruto.

"Please dobe you can't be serious. That bell is mine. But thanks for softening him up for my victory." Sasuke said and then noticed Naruto's eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" Sasuke asked

Naruto realized that he hadn't deactivated his Rinnegan which he was going to keep secret for now. That option flew out the window.

"It's not important." Naruto said

"Dobe I demand you tell me what happened to your eyes."

"Well now I have to say I was impressed with how you guys fought but now I'm just disappointed since instead of going for victory you two are having a petty squabble." A voice said that stopped the argument quickly. They turned to the voice and saw Kakashi standing. He was bruised and a little injured but he could still fight. "Now it ends here for you two." Kakashi started going through hand seals.

Tiger-Dragon-Horse-Dog-Dragon-Tiger "Katon: Moeru Nagare no jutsu! (Fire Style: Blazing Stream justu)" Kakashi blew a stream of fire at the two. The flames were blood red in color and they blew into a large wave of fire. The fire was too large for Naruto to absorb fully with his preta path. And even though he could Sasuke would also get hit. The flames were also too quick for them to dodge. Naruto had no options but luckily they didn't need to wait long two blurs grabbed them and took them out of the way. One was pink and red while the other was blue and purple.

Kakashi saw what happened and decided to read his book. Anko showed up sweatdropping at the sight of Kakashi reading that book.

"How'd Hinata and Sakura do?" Kakashi asked Anko without looking up from his book.

"Pinky was knocked into a tree by me easily after trying to rush at me with a punch. I just swatted her away into a tree. She needs to train. A lot." She said.

"And Hinata?" he asked.

"Princess actually got a few hits on me but more importantly she defended Pinky from me multiple times. She gave up the chance for a bell to save her actually. I think she figured it out." Anko said.

Kakashi smirked under mask. "We'll see since there's only an hour and a half left."

With the genin

Naruto and Sasuke were wondering what just happened.

"Okay I know you two are questioning what happened but we need to tell you two the true point of the test." Hinata told them. This got the boy's attention. "Think about this, when have there ever been two man cells with one jonin let alone two. If we did that we wouldn't need two jonin because they could just split us up into two separate cells. Also how would they expect genin to take on one jonin singlehandedly let alone two jonin. The test is teamwork we all have to work together." Hinata explained.

The two boys thought over it and saw the logic and nodded agreeing to work together. They all then thought up a plan.

Kakashi was still reading while Anko was twirling a kunai around her finger. They were then put on guard by the loud rings of "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)!" and "Futon: Reppusho! (Wind Style: Gale Palm)". Out of the forest came a large inferno at the two jonins. They dodged the flames. Kakashi jumping to his right while Anko jumped to her left. This was all a set up though. Out of the forest as the Jonins dodged Hinata struck at the still dodging Anko with a palm strike to her ribs. Kakashi was on the receiving end of a right hook from Sakura. They were sent back and that's when they felt something hit their backs. They crashed into each other. They looked up and found themselves surrounded by the genin.

Kakashi and Anko leaped up to their feet ready to fight. Sasuke rushed Kakashi only to jump over him to hit Anko with an axe kick to her head. Perplexed by the attack Kakashi was struck by two fists. A left punch from Sakura and a right punch from Naruto. Both shots to his face.

Hinata struck at with a few gentle fist strikes to Anko's stomach. Anko dodged each shot but that is when Sasuke struck her from behind with a punch to the staggered but then decided to step up her game. She summoned some snakes to attack. Hinata struck each one of them and then then threw four kunai knives at Anko. Anko did a matrix style back bend to dodge but Sasuke appeared as she was dodging and axe kicked her stomach dropping her to the ground. The kunais hit their intended target who happened to be Kakashi.

Kakashi was dodging the flurry of punches Sakura was sending while Naruto was sending a flurry of kicks at his head and waist. As he was about to go on the offensive felt something hit his legs. Four kunai. Two in each leg. Kakashi dropped to his knees and was then kicked in the back of the head by Naruto. Kakashi flew into a tree and Anko was thrown into the same one by the combination of Naruto and Sakura. Hinata then ran to strike their tenketsu while they were down. What she didn't realize was Anko was now awake and sent a kunai at her. Hinata had no time to dodge and the kunai hit her shoulder. With a yell of pain Hinata fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Naruto seeing this became enraged and activated his Rinnegan and held out both of his hands. "Bansho Tenin! (Universal Pull)" Kakashi and Anko were pulled towards him. Naruto released the technique when they were close enough and Sasuke and Sakura jumped at their teachers. Sakura punched Anko with a strong right punch to her face sending her falling to the ground. Sasuke did the same to Kakashi. They then grabbed the bells while Naruto ran to check on Hinata. But then an alarm bell went off.

"You did well but it seems Naruto and Hinata are going back to the Academy." Kakashi said as both he and Anko started to stand.

"No they aren't." Sasuke started. "We know the point of the test. It's teamwork. You tried to divide us but it didn't work. If they go back we go back with them." Sasuke said.

Kakashi then turned to Sakura. "Do you agree?" Sakura nodded with conviction. "Well then you all…" Kakashi was cut off by Anko.

"You all pass. And remember these words those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are lower than that. Okay we start training and missions tomorrow, gotta go, bye! Anko said quickly and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves shocking everyone.

"Damn It Anko you ruined my speech!" Kakashi yelled with a twitchingeyebrow. "Anyway we meet here tomorrow at 6:00. Goodbye kids." He said and also disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The genin were the only ones in the field Hinata was being bandaged by Naruto after having the kunai removed from her shoulder. Sasuke then remembered something from the test.

"Dobe what happened to your eyes before?" He asked Naruto. Sakura was curious as well since Sasuke was curious.

"Since we're on a team I'll tell you. The Hokage said I have a bloodline that hasn't been seen in centuries. It is the original Kekkei Genkai, The Rinnegan which was wielded by the Rikudou Senin." He then activated his eyes showing them. They were shocked by the info. Sakura fainted in shock and Sasuke just froze. Naruto then left with Hinata in his arms after picking her up bridal style.

Sasuke saw his retreating form and thought 'That power should be mine! I will gain power to kill _that_ _man_. I swear it. So long as you stay out of my way you'll be fine dobe.' Sasuke then took a bento box and left while Sakura was still on the ground unconscious. She woke up took a bento box and left. Wondering what would happen tomorrow with their team.

AN: well how'd I do? I admit it really isn't my best chapter but I think it went well. And I also want to say that I am not updating as frequently from now on. I'll try when I can but it's because I had these chapters already written out before I created an account. Chapter 6 I am writing though and will be up as soon as possible. Now it's time for everyone's favorite event. Responding to Reviews!

Ayrmed: Thank you. I figured that I couldn't divide up Naruto from Hinata but I also need to establish his bond to Sasuke for this story. As for Sakura I thought my OC would do better onKurenai's team but she won't be used too much. As for Anko she will definitely encourage the jokes. indeed Kakashi is going to be in for one hell of a ride. Let's hope he didn't eat before getting on. But just wait for when Jiraiya comes into play and meets Anko. (Cue evil laugh track with thunder and lightning in the background)

Rose Tiger: Yeah I thought that having the poster boy for no emotion yelling like that would be great for realizing how bad you missed the signs. Glad you enjoyed it though.

New to Naruto: glad you enjoyed it. The OC was created as Hinata's team 8 replacement, but she will have a huge part to play when it comes to a blonde Suna ninja. I think Anko and Naruto as a pranking duo is a nightmare. Wave will be fun. Sasuke will still be an emo prick for now but he will lighten up a little. Sakura will still be a fan girl for a bit but that will change.

Guest: glad you liked it.

Naruto fan: glad you liked it and I will post when I can. I had the first five chapters and prologue written beforehand but I am writing chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training and Tora the Demon Cat

Naruto and Hinata awoke at 4:00 to get ready. They showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. They left at 5:30 towards training ground 7. On the way they ran into Kurenai with her genin team. Hinata and Naruto decided to greet them.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei, Murasaki-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san." Hinata greeted while Naruto waved at them.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Naruto-san. What are you doing today?" Kurenai asked.

"We are going to our team meeting." Hinata said.

Kurenai then saw how close Naruto and Hinata seemed to be. And while she has nothing against the boy, she did see Hinata as a daughter. So by the laws of life itself she had the right to threaten Naruto.

"Naruto come here for a moment." She said calling him over. She then bent down and whispered in his ear. "I see you and Hinata are together which is good so I'll warn you now. You hurt her and I have a _special_ genjutsu reserved for you." She finished. The special genjutsu she is referring to is continuous loop of a jonin wearing a green spandex suit with orange legwarmers and flak jacket with black bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows hugging a boy who is wearing the exact same thing down to the hair and eyebrows just without the flak jacket and has bandages wrapped around his arms while there is a sunset in the background and the sound waves crashing. It is basically like playing a video since it is like a recording.

Meanwhile a certain Hyuga with white eyes long brown hair and wearing a khaki shirt and brown shorts, bandages around his right arm and his right leg and a black headband around his forehead named Neji suddenly shivered along with his teammate TenTen at the feeling of horrors unimaginable being forced on someone.

"Neji did you feel that?" TenTen asked.

"Yes. It seems someone has been threatened with something unimaginably terrifying. Let's hope they are not fated to befall that fate." Neji said. As they continued watching their sensei and fellow teammate shout about 'the joys of youth'.

Naruto nodded to Kurenai a little scared by the vague threat but other than that he was calm. He was starting to get used to being threatened by now, though of course he wouldn't ever hurt Hinata.

Everyone talked some more with Kiba and Naruto vowing to beat down the other the next chance they get. Shino and Kurenai didn't talk much. And Murasaki talked with Hinata about some things and Murasaki recommended she find her nature affinity and that she should ask their Senseis about it.

Naruto and Hinata left to the training grounds. When they got there at 7:00 they noticed there was a lake. They decided to work on the water walking exercise before everyone else got there. They trained for an hour Hinata having it down while Naruto was close thanks to his Kage Bunshin (shadow clones).

They used the rest of the time to train their weapons skills. Naruto practiced with his katana which was not yet named. Hinata also trained with her Sais which when combined with the Juken (gentle fist) makes it even more deadly.

Sasuke and Sakura soon arrived and decided to do some stretches. Okay Sasuke stretched while brooding and Sakura fawned over him.

Kakashi and Anko arrived in two swirls of leaves. "Sorry we're late but we had to help out some old ladies with their bags." Kakashi said with his eye smile. The team just ignored it.

"Okay today we're going to test your skills individually to see where you need improvements. Sakura your up against Anko first." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and entered the academy taijutsu stance. Anko grinned wickedly and entered her Hebiken stance. Everyone else jumped to the sides to watch.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. The two fighters nodded. "Hajime!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura ran at Anko and sent a few punches at Anko's face. Anko dodged each shot rather easily. Jumping back she pulled out a scroll. She opened the scroll and in a puff of smoke out came. A bottle of Sake and a stick of Dango. Anko started eating and drinking while everyone else watched sweatdropping. Sakura grew angry and sent a flurry of punches and kicks while Anko dodged them without even concentrating on the moves. Sakura had enough and sent one last punch to Anko's face. Anko side stepped with the Dango still in her mouth. Sakura accidently punched the Dango stick out of her mouth sending it falling across the training grounds.

Kakashi watched this scene in pure horror. If there is one thing everyone knows it's that Dango to Anko is Ramen to Naruto. If you screw with it the aftereffects are the stuff that make even Orochimaru scared.

Meanwhile in Otogakure, an extremely pale man with the eyes of a snake and long black hair suddenly dropped a test tube on the floor in shock. He started breathing rapidly and shaking uncontrollably. 'I feel as though someone has unleashed the wrath of my former student by committing sacrilege to her Dango. I feel extremely sorry for whoever did that.' He thought in pure terror.

Back at the training grounds, Anko's face showed shock and then became a face that made Sakura lose all color. From afar Kakashi visibly stepped back from fear, Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms from fright while he had all the color drain from his face, Sasuke started shaking uncontrollably thinking 'She's scarier than Itachi!'.

The face had eyes of smoldering anger and had a malicious predator like grin. She also had a visage of the Shinigami behind her. "You ruined my Dango?" She said slowly. "Your life is now forfeit! Sen'eijashu! (Striking shadow snakes)" Anko shouted sending thirteen snakes out of each sleeve. Sakura did the thing any sane person would do. She ran for her life dodging snakes left and right while screaming. Kakashi soon called it after about five minutes of this.

"Okay you've made your point Anko. You win." Kakashi said to get her to stop. Anko nodded but sent a look to Sakura that said 'we're not finished yet. "Okay Sakura a couple of things. One you used no ninjutsu or genjutsu so get some, two your taijutsu is literally punches and kickswith no form so work on that, and three-." Anko cut him off

"STOP BEINGA USELESS FAN GIRL!" Anko shouted at the pink haired girl.

Everyone sweatdropped at that remark except Sakura who looked affronted by the idea of being a fan girl. "I'm not a fan girl my love for Sasuke-kun is genuine just his for me is. She said like she was perfectly sane. What she didn't notice was moving behind a tree or the sounds of gagging and heavy breathing.

"Okay Sasuke you're up against Anko next." Kakashi said. Sasuke came from behind the tree and stood in front of Anko in the Uchiha interceptor fist stance. Anko entered her Hebiken stance. They rushed at each other Sasuke sent a left punch to Anko's head who ducked. She sent her right leg to Sasuke's midsection as she ducked. Sasuke gripped the leg and flipped over her. When he landed he swept her legs with his own. Anko fell on her back but quickly sprung up sending a punch to Sasuke's face as he stood up from the leg sweep. Sasuke was sent back skidding across the grass until he stopped a fewfeet away from Anko. He then went through Handseals Rat-Tiger-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Tiger "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" Multiple fireballs shot out of Sasukes mouth to which Anko proceeded to dodge left and right. After dodging the last one doing a matrix style back bend, she came up and saw Sasuke finishing up a series of hand signs. "Shinseina Uchiha Katon: Ryusei Boresu! (Sacred Uchiha Fire Style: Meteor Breath)" Out of Sasuke's mouth shot a crimson colored fireball the size of a building. It raced at Anko at high speed. Anko had no time to dodge so she used a jutsu that she hated the thought of using. However she could either use it or get burned to a crisp. She placed her hands on the ground and shouted "Kuchiyose: Rashomon! (Summoning: Rashomon)" A large gate with a menacing face on the doors came out of the ground. It stopped the large fireball easily. Sasuke started panting after that technique since he used most of his of his chakra in that fireball attack.

"Well done Sasuke. You live up to the title of Rookie of the year but you still need to work on a few things such as adding some new jutsu to your repertoire, getting experience, and ironing out a few flaws in your taijutsu." Kakashi said.

"My taijutsu has no flaws. It is superior to all other styles." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Kakashi will also have to work on getting rid of your arrogance gaki (brat)." Anko said. Sasuke scowled at that remark. "Okay next up is Hinata." Hinata nodded with Naruto wishing her luck.

Hinata stood before Anko entering her Juho stance and activating her Byakugan. Anko entered her stance and rushed at Hinata. Anko threw a left punch at Hinata's face. Hinata dodged by spinning around the punch. She then hit three tenketsu points in Anko's left arm as she dodged the punch. Hinata then kicked Anko's leg out from under her making her fall. As Anko fell Hinata laced her hands with chakra and hit 9 points on Anko, two in the stomach area, three on each rib, and the last one in the chest. All the while she shouted "Juho: Kyu Tenohira no Sutoraiki! (Gentle step: Nine Palm Strike)Anko was oushed into the ground hard on the last shot by Hinata. Kakashi called the match after that.

"Okay Hinata well done you just need some justu and experience. You should also improve your new Taijutsu but Anko can help with that." Hinata nodded and unblocked Anko's Tenketsu points. Anko I'm going to spar with Naruto so you can watch the match."Anko nodded and went off to the side. Kakashi stood in front of Naruto and pulled out…. His IchaIcha paradise book. This caused Anko to get annoyed and she went over to Naruto and whispered in his ear something. Naruto nodded to what she said.

Naruto entered the Kitsuneken stance he then created 30 Kage Bunshin. Kakashi just dodged and attacked the clones without even looking up from his book. The original Naruto decided to activate his Rinnegan and held out his hand muttering "Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull)". What was pulled was not Kakashi but his book. Kakashi's eyes grew wide with fear and he rushed at Naruto grabbing the book quickly and landing behind him. Kakashi then turned with his hands clapped together with the middle and index fingers pointing up.

"Never let an opponent get behind you Naruto. Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Death)" As Kakashi was about to stick his fingers up Naruto's behind there was an explosion that sent him back. Apparently he didn't notice Naruto put a small scale exploding note on his book. The book exploded and sent him back. Kakashi saw the scattered pages of his destroyed book and cried a tear out of his visible eye.

Meanwhile Anko was laughing her ass off leaning on Hinata for support while Hinata was laughing as well. Sakura was giggling and Sasuke was well, being Sasuke and standing there impassively, though in his mind a chibi version of him was laughing his ass off.

Naruto held his palms outward and channeled chakra to them. "Futon: Kaze Hoshi no Jutsu! (Wind Style: Wind Star Jutsu)" Out of Naruto's palms came a swirling wind that kept swirling around him. It formed into one visible whitish blue five point star. Naruto threw the star at Kakashi who dodge it. Or so he thought. The star separated into five points and flew at Kakashi. Kakashi who wasn't expecting this got hit in the legs and one arm. Naruto was then decided to finish it with Shinra Tensei (almighty Push) but was stopped by an odd feeling. Kakashi threw a kunai at him. Naruto held his hands on instinct and the Kunai stopped in midair. It just stayed there suspended and Naruto had no idea how. If he had used Shinra Tensei or Bansho Tenin the Kunai would have been pushed forward or pulled towards him.

Everyone just stood there wondering what he was doing. Hinata activated her byakugan and saw what he was doing. He was chakra to the object to keep it suspended. What he was doing was manipulating the gravity of the object so he could make something heavy or light in terms of weight. Hinata realized that the thing had to be within a certain distance to him and assumed that he could do this to multiple objects but he would need more control. It was rather impressive to say the least and Hinata would tell Naruto after the test.

Naruto stopped what he was doing with the kunai and held his hand out to the still awestruck Kakashi. "Bansho Tennin!" Kakashi was pulled forward and then was stopped by a right hook from Naruto. As Kakashi stood up he was held at sword point by Naruto via Naruto's katana resting at his neck. Everyone was impressed by the abilities.

"Okay well done Naruto all's you need is experience and some new jutsu. By the way what did you do to my kunai earlier?" Kakashi asked

"I can answer that" Hinata started. "Naruto-kun can apparently use chakra to make objects heavy or lighter by affecting their gravity Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata explained. This caused everyone to have their jaws drop.

Sasuke seethed to hear this but soon realized he would just beat him down when he got his sharingan to prove whose bloodline is better.

Kakashi then got everyone back on track. "Okay today we'll work on ironing out your flaws for another two hours and then take a mission." Everyone nodded. Kakashi took Sasuke and Naruto to help them while Hinata and Sakura were left with Anko and the smile Anko was sending to Sakura was giving her chills down to her very core.

"Okay Princess and Pepto-Bismol I'm ironing out your guys Taijutsu giving you a genjutsu I know how to do but first drop and give me 100 jumping jacks, 100 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups now!" She told them. They complied with Sakura realizing one simple thing. 'this is going to be the most painful moment of my life.'

Meanwhile Kakashi created a shadow clone to work with Sasuke since he was to be ironing out his Taijutsu. Naruto and him decided to work on his sword practice as Kakashi was an ANBU agent and used to use a sword. They covered ground with that for an hour proving Naruto was a natural with the sword. They then moved on to improving his Preta Path ability of Chakra absorption.

Kakshi just spent an hour throwing fireballs at Naruto for him to absorb the chakra from. This was to increase speed but Kakashi noticed something. He went over to Naruto while he had the Path activated and felt his Chakra draining. He then deduced if Naruto could lower the height and length of the barrier but increase the number of them by that logic, he could put them around his hands and feet and create a pseudo Juken where instead of blocking Chakra points you steal Chakra directly from an opponent. This however would require more chakra control training and at least mid-chunin level control at the least so Naruto wasn't there yet.

The team stopped training for the day with Sasuke having fixed his Taijutsu a little, Hinata having done the same and in the process of learning a Genjutsu, Sakura had learned the genjutsu easily but was struggling to learn a taijutsu since Anko's style didn't work well for her, and Naruto heard Kakashi's theory so he would work on his chakra control but would also work more on his sword. Kakashi told him that he had an old friend in ANBU that could teach him the sword and another that could teach Hinata how to use her Sais.

Team 7 decided to see the Hokage for a mission. The only mission left happened to be a capture a pet mission. Kakashi read the mission details and accepted it. Asking for six radio communicators to which the Hokage reminded him they would need codenames to which Anko decided to name each of them except Hinata whose codename was picked by Naruto.

Timeskip to forest.

Sakura was behind a tree and spoke into her radio. "This is Pink Harpy. Oh I hate you Anko-Sensei. I see no sign of the target over." Sakura said.

"This is Fox Prince I see the target about 20 meters away over." Naruto said.

"This is Raven Princess I see the target about 23 meters away from me. It's 10 meters away from you Emo lord over" Hinata said trying not to giggle.

"This is Emo lord. Damn you sensei. I am closest to the target permission to capture?" Sasuke asked

"Okay this is Porn King. Dammit Anko. I give you permission now!" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke jumped at the cat from above and grabbed it. The cat then started claw at his face repeatedly to break free to which it succeeded and ran. It jumped into the air and into…. HInata's arms who happened to be on the way with everyone else. The cat nuzzled into her arms to which was shock that the vicious cat liked Hinata for some reason. Oddly enough it nodded to Naruto which Hinata thought that maybe because of his Animal path power. Hinata took some of the cat's fur to see for later on when the time comes for Naruto's animal path.

"Sensei Hinata has the target. Red bow on ear is definitely Tora."

"This is Snake Queen well done. Okay mission Successful let's go see Hokage-Sama for our pay." Anko said over the radio.

The team gave the cat to a rather large woman in fancy clothing who started hugging (choking with hugs) the cat. Sasuke smirked to see this but everyone had the same thought 'no wonder this cat ran away.'

They all got their pay and left glad that they wouldn't have to chase that cat again. (Yeah Right!)

AN: Okay what did you all think? Now I just want say this is the last of the threatening Naruto gag since I'm growing weary of it. It probably won't come up again until after the Chunin Exams. Next chapter will have more training, a time skip, and a mission to Wave country. Also I wanted to expand the powers fo Deva and Preta path a little. Deva with control over an objects gravity making them heavy or light enough to float. And Preta by incorporating it with Taijutsu. Both require chakra control though. Now onto the reviews.

Rose Tiger: The gag is going to end for a while. This is the last chapter with it. As for if he meets Neji I was ending it until then because I want to have a pot calls the kettle black moment between the two over that.

Joe: going as fast as I can but thank you.

Guest: I will post as quickly as possible.

New to Naruto: The shtick is ending this chapter so don't worry. You're right on some counts with Kakshi's motto but I think it is good nonetheless though you are right. Sasuke will be arrogant for a bit. You're right t is true love. And Tora I left open for the use of Animal Path. I have a plan to use that for but he will unlock Animal path soon.

Destroyerz: glad you enjoyed what's come so far.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and review. Naruto will be working on some new abilities as will Hinata in this chapter. The wave mission will be started in this chapter as well. Onto the story!

Chapter 7: Wave Part 1: The Maelstrom Comes to Wave and the Demon Appears

Naruto and Hinata woke up one day and went to meet with their team at training ground seven. Over the past month the team has done a total of 26 missions. Their individual skills have also increased as did their teamwork skills thanks to Kakashi giving them assignments that encourage teamwork. He also started training Sasuke and Sakura in Chakra control since Naruto and Hinata were ahead of them in that department. He taught them after being threatened by a prank combination of Naruto and Anko. That in itself is a horror that should never be released.

For the genin Sakura has increased her abilities with her taijutsu style and has a few jutsu under her belt. The jutsus include Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu) that she learned from Kakashi which shows the target their worst nightmare, Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) which shows the victim being trapped by a tree and the user killing them after appearing out of the tree due to being a part of the tree, Furasshu Kosen (Flash Ray) a small flash of chakra that blinds the opponent temporarily, and BanshiSukurichi (Banshee Screech) which lets out a sonic screech that makes people temporarily go deaf and have extreme ear pains for a short time which Anko gave her a scroll for after finding it saying it was "Perfect for her to use". She was also able to complete the tree walking exercise and was working on water walking.

Sasuke had ironed out the flaws in his taijutsu and gained a few new Katon Jutsu (Fire style Jutsu) under his belt including Katon: Kaen Bakufu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Flame Blast Jutsu) which shoots a small wall of fire that rushes at high speeds to its target, Katon: Endan (Fire style: Flame Bombs) which the user creates oil in their mouth and then shoots out a large fireball that can wound or kill depending on how much oil is used, and Katon: Inferuno Yari (Fire Style: Inferno Spear) which creates a small stream of fire that pierces whatever it comes in contact with and that takes the shape of a spear. He also completed Tree climbing and moved on to water walking which he is in the process of learning.

Hinata has worked on her Juho (Gentle step) style of taijutsu and has also increased her chakra capacity exponentially going from high genin level reserves to mid chunin level. She's also been learning how to wield her Sais from an old friend of Kakashi form his ANBU days. The person was ANBU agent Hibari (Skylark), she taught Hinata how to use her sais effectively. She can take down chunin no problem and can hold off low to mid jonin level opponents. She has even better chakra control as well.

Naruto has been training in chakra control completing water walking thanks to his Kage Bunshin. He also has been learning how to use his sword from the ANBU agent Neko (cat) who happened to be Anko's roommate. He also has been working on his Rinnegan powers. He has started mastering the Deva Path ability to control an object's gravity making it light or heavy and even float. He also has started using his Preta Path ability in a combat way by creating four small barriers around the hands and feet allowinghim to absorb someone's chakra with Taijutsu. Human path he found he had a choice in ripping people's souls out. He also has been learning the basic starting exercises of the other elemental affinities thanks to his Kage Bunshin.

Today they are meeting with the Hokage and Iruka for some missions and Kakashi feels that they deserve a reward for their work they've done over the last month.

"Hokage-Sama, I would like to recommend my team for a C-rank mission." Kakashi said. This perked the genin up. Sasuke was tired of D ranks as well as Naruto and Hinata. Hinata didn't mind D ranks but they got tired of them quickly. Naruto hated them but kept it to himself due to fear of what Hinata, Sakura, and Anko would do to him if he made a fool of himself. Sakura was the only one who actually liked ranks. Anko actually wanted to get her head examined by the Yamanakas because that behavior isn't normal.

"Hmmm, Okay I have a C rank for you guys. You have to escort and guard a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni (the Land of Waves) so he can work on a bridge there. You have to guard him from threats as well while he works on the bridge." The Hokage said. Normally Iruka would have yelled that they weren't ready for a C rank mission but the team had been proving to be exceptional. Also he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a prank combo by Naruto and Anko. The last person that was pranked was Ebisu after insulting both Naruto and Anko while also asking Hinata what she saw in Naruto. The prank was he was sedated, stripped naked, suspended over the female section of the hot springs by a rope, and continuously lowered into the horde of screaming females waiting to rip him to shreds only to be raised and then lowered again for about an hour until they dropped him into the hot springs leaving him to his fate.

The Hokage called shinobi over asking to get the client. The client walked through the door and he was an old grey haired man with a large grey beard wearing a pointed hat, a black sleeveless v neck shirt, a pair of black obi pants, and a white towel around his neck came in holding a Sake bottle drinking it.

"Okay this is Tazuna who you'll be guarding." The Hokage told team 7.

"Wait so You're giving me a man who looks like he would rather fall asleep, a woman who looks slutty, A girl who looks like she fell into a vat of Pink paint, a boy who looks like his dog was killed, and actually the last two look like they know what they're doing despite being young." Tazuna said and then took a drink of his Sake.

Anko was being held back by Kakashi from gutting the man where he stood, Sakura and Sasuke had scowls and twitching eyebrows, Kakashi looked impassive, and Naruto and Hinata just laughed at the display going on.

"My name is Tazuna and I'm a super bridge builder from the super awesome Nami no Kuni." Tazuna said to them they nodded and left to pack up their items after being told it would be a month long mission.

They traveled out of the village walking along to their destination. Sakura asked why the land of waves didn't use their own ninja but was then told there were no ninja in the land of waves and that it was a fishing village that was taken over by a tyrant and that the bridge was the only way to reopen trade in the village to save it. As they continued along Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Anko all caught glimpse of two puddles in the middle of a road and it hasn't rained in weeks.

Naruto and Hinata looked at their senseis who nodded signaling them to get ready. Naruto and Hinata moved up faster passing by the puddles. When Kakashi and Anko paased by the puddles two figures jumped out of the puddles and wrapped chains connected by their respective gauntlets around Anko and Kakashi. They pulled the chains and shredded the jonin shocking Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Two down" one of the ninjas said. The two ninjas rushed at the genin. Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands. Sasuke rushed at one of them and kicked them into a tree. Hinata blocked the chakra points of the other and then severed the guys hand with her Sais. Naruto used Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) on him sending him into the same tree as the first one.

Kakashi and Anko stepped out of the forest unharmed and gestured to the logs that were used in their place. They then confronted Tazuna explaining that they just fought missing ninjas from Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village).

"Tazuna you paid for a C rank mission and this just went beyond the scope of a C rank. The next enemy will probably be Jonin level. This is now a B rank bordering A rank mission. And while my genin are exceptional they aren't prepared for this mission. We must leave." Kakshi said.

"Forget it sensei I'm staying. Even if I'm on my own I will protect him. Besides if we leave we will lose respect from various countries." Naruto said. Everyone nodded at that and gained respect for Naruto. They all agreed to continue the mission provided that they get more information on what's going on.

They then took a boat ride across the water to get to Nami no Kuni while Tazuna informed them on the state of the country and that the tyrant Gato of Gato Shipping Industries is actually in charge of a criminal empire that controls Nami no Kuni and takes all of its revenue starving it's people and specializes in Human Trafficking. This fact disgusted Anko, Sakura, and Hinata but they decided to continue on with the mission.

The team disembarked from the boat and continued onward while trying to see through the thick mist. As they were walking Naruto sensed something in the bushes and threw a Kunai at the bush. He then parted the bush to reveal a white rabbit.

"Sorry about that little guy" Naruto said to the rabbit and then started to pet it as did Hinata while everyone relaxed from their guards. Kakashi and Anko however took in the rabbit's fur color as it was white and it was spring. White rabbits wouldn't be out in spring unless it had an owner. And it wouldn't be out without its owner unless it was a…Kawarimi! (Substitution) Kakashi and Anko seemed to have this same thought.

"Get down now!" Anko shouted. Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground narrowly avoiding a large blade spinning and flying over head of them. Sasuke ducked, Sakura dived to the left and Anko ducked. Naruto saw that Hinata was about to get hit and not able to avoid in time. So he rushed to her side and was intending to take the blow for her. Instead of the blade cutting through flesh it connected with metal. Naruto had unlocked his Asura path in the form of mechanized armor. He had a steel silver vest that covered the front and back of his torso. The large blade bounced off the metal armor into the ground. Out of the shadows came a large man. The man had short spiky black hair and the bottom half of his face was covered in bandages. He wore no shirt but had a belt harness on his chest for the sword. He was muscular, had a pair of striped baggy pants, and wore his headband for Kirigakure sideways on his head. The symbol was of four squiggly lines, two on the top half and two on the bottom. He was Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin(The Demon of the Hidden Mist).

"Isn't this a surprise Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) and Anko Hebi no Joo (Anko the Snake Queen) as well as a Genin that can block Kubikiribocho (Decapitation Carving Knife). This is going to be fun hehehe." Zabuza said and started cackling evilly. Sasuke froze after hearing Kakashi's moniker.

"Momochi Zabuza, The Kirigakure no Kijin. I guess Anko and I have to take you out. Considering your past. In Kiri the graduation exam was you were to kill a classmate in a duel but you killed an entire class and you weren't even a student. " Kakashi said and then turned to the Genin. "Guys protect Tazuna in Bokkusu (Box) formation. The genin nodded and then surrounded Tazuna with Sasuke in front of him holding a kunai, Sakura on Tazuna's left holding a kunai, Naruto on Tazuna's right wielding his sword, and Hinata behind Tazuna wielding her sais. All had their backs facing Tazuna.

"Zabuza it seems Kakashi and I will be fighting you. I'll enjoy taking your head in for a bounty as well as drinking your blood. Kukuku." Anko said drawing her Kunai. Kakashi lifted the headband over his left eye bringing it across his forehead. He opened his left eye revealing a red eye with a black pupil and three black tomoe around the pupil. Sasuke saw the eye and was in shock.

"Ooh the Sharingan right off the bat. I'm honored." Zabuza said and wielded his large blade. He rushed at Kakashi and Anko swinging his blade trying to cleave them in two. Anko jumped over it with a backflip and Kakashi ducked under it bringing his leg up and kicking Zabuza in the chest which pushed him back.

"That sharingan is rather impressive Kakashi. I'll enjoy cutting it out of your eye socket!" Zabuza said and rushed at him again.

The genin were watching the battle in awe but Sakura was confused about something. "Hang on what is the Sharingan?" she asked

"The sharingan is the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. The sharingan gives the wilder the ability to see chakra flow. It also gives clarity of perception which allows us to break genjutsu as well as see if one was cast. With it we can also cast and break genjutsu with it." Sasuke explained and then thought to himself. 'Is Kakashi an Uchiha?'

"Accurate explanation brat but you missed something. The sharingan allows people to copy people's movements along with jutsus. That's why Kakashi is known as the man who copied over a thousand jutsu." Zabuza said making the genin look in shock at that bit of information.

Zabuza then decided to change the playing field. He went to the tiger sign for hand seals. He then raised his left hand still in the seal above his head while keeping his right hand in place. "Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist Jutsu)" Zabuza said. A white mist formed around him that he disappeared in.

No one could see him. Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Eight points, Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart" Zabuza's voice said laced with Killer Intent. Everyone froze except Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi.

Sasuke had a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. 'This is when jonin battle? This is what it feels like to witness the rush, the adrenaline, and the pain? It's exhilarating. I can't take it. I'll lose my mind if this up!' Sasuke thought frantically. He was then broken out of his thoughts.

"Gaki calm down! We won't let any of you die." Anko said to Sasuke which calmed him down since he didn't realize he had a Kunai to his neck about to take his own life. Kakashi was looking for Zabuza when he was cut in half by Zabuza's blade. Zabuza then disappeared and came in front of Hinata intent on cutting her to get to the bridge builder. Anko shot her Snakes but they weren't going to get there in time. Naruto used Kawarimi with her to switch places with her and gave Zabuza a glare with his rinnegan activated.

Zabuza froze at the eyes unknown to him but strangely thinking they were familiar to him.

"You tried to hurt my Hinata-chan! I will destroy you! Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza sending him flying backwards by an invisible force. Zazbuza flew backwards and was kicked from behind by something. He then turned into water revealing himself tom be a Mizu Bunshin (water clone). The thing he was hit by was Kakashi who was found to have substituted with a log.

Anko and Kakashi stood back to back with kunai drawn. Zabuza appeared and slashed at them repeatedly. They were driven towards a lake where Zabuza went through hand signs as did Kakashi. Ox-Monkey-Hare-Rat- Boar-Bird-Ox-Horse-Bird-Rat-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Snake-Ox-Ram-Snake-Boar-Ram-Rat-Yang Water-Monkey-Bird-Dragon-Bird-Ox-Horse-Ram-Tiger-Snake-Rat-Monkey-Hare-Boar-Dragon-Ram-Rat-Ox-Monkey-Bird-Yang Water-Rat-Boar-Bird.

They both went through the same hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" they yelled. Two large dragons made out of water collided with each other. The collision made water fall and blind everyone. Kakashi and Anko were then attacked from behind by Zabuza and driven onto the water. Zabuza then went through hand seals. Snake-Ram-Horse-Hare-Ram-Horse-Hare. He then placed his palm in front of them. "Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Prison Jutsu)" a ball of weater formed around them and kept them trapped inside. Kakashi and Anko were still able to talk even though they were underwater.

"Run! It's your mission to protect Tazuna! Go now!" Kakashi yelled.

"That option flew out the window when you got captured Sensei! If we run you die and then we get killed by him later. We have to fight now!" Naruto yelled drawing his sword. Every one of the genin nodded and while Kakashi was pissed he was also glad that they understood the meaning of teamwork.

"Ha! You brats can't beat me! You can't even beat my Mizu Bunshins. Zabuza then created 4 clones from the water. They rushed at the genin. Sasuke kicked one clones head off. Sakura and Hinata guarded Tazuna while Naruto created three Kage Bunshin who destroyed the last three.

"Ooh genin that can fight. But you're still nothing until you enter the Bingo book. So now I guess I'll kill you after I kill your senseis. Don't worry you'll be joining them soon enough. For you see I am the greatest Mist Ninja of all ti-!" He was cut off by an Invisible force that pushed him into a tree. Then that tree broke and pushed into another and then it broke and so on until he flew through 6 trees. He got up with splinters in his back.

"Okay whiskers let's go!" Zabuza said brandishing his sword. Naruto pulled out his own Katana rinnegan activated.

"Bring it No-Brows!" Naruto yelled charging Zabuza.

Zabuza cleaved at Naruto to split him in half. Naruto brought his sword overhead and blocked it. He then used his gravity manipulation to send Zabuza's sword back. Naruto jumped up and kicked the staggering Zabuza in the chest with a thrust kick. Naruto then back flipped. On to his feet and rushed Zabuza. Zabuza swung his sword to separate Naruto's upper and lower halves. Naruto jumped over the swing and brought his sword down on Zabuza cutting his chest. Naruto then jumped backwards walking on the water. Zabuza was now getting into the fight.

"Well done brat but not many people can wound me. So now it's time I step it up!" He went through hand signs. Tiger-Ox-Monkey-Rabbit-Ram-Boar-Ox-Horse-Monkey-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Snake-Tiger-Ox-Monkey-Rabbit-Bird. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water style Giant Vortex Jutsu)" A large wave formed behind him and then surged toward Naruto like a waterfall. Naruto just held his hands outward and absorbed the chakra from the Jutsu shocking Zabuza and everyone greatly. Naruto then did one final thing. He held his hand out and said "Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push)" Zabuza was thrown into a tree and couldn't move.

"W-What are you kid?" Zabuza muttered at Naruto.

Naruto walked over and turned his hand into a long whip like blade covered in spikes thanks to his Asura path. "Your death" Naruto said as he got ready to kill him until some senbon launched into Zabuza's neck killing him. A figure then came out wearing a white mask with red markings. The figure wore a green haori and brown pinstriped pants. The figure had long black hair.

"Thank you for stopping him for me. I would have had trouble fighting him on my own if you hadn't stopped him for me." The figure said.

"It was no trouble" Kakashi said to the figure and then went up to Zabuza's corpse checking to see if he was dead. Kakashi felt no pulse.

"I will take the body back for reward so I thank you for your service." The figure said and then picked up Zabuza's body and disappeared. Kakashi then pulled his headband over his eye again and told the genin they would be leaving until he fell passing out from exhaustion from over using his sharingan. Naruto made two shadow clones to pick him up as they went to Tazuna's house to rest up. They would prepare for the rest of the mission when Kakashi awoke.

AN: Sorry it took so long but It's done. Updates will be sporadically done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also might write a second story. Another Naruto story. I think a harem/so godlike it's hilarious. A kekkai genkai that allows you to copy other kekkai genkai and powers that Kyuubi would give him and it would involve dimension hopping so expect lots of crossovers. Let me know what you think. It also would be more for comedy but I want to see what people would think of it. Just so you know Hinata would be in it and if you want more info on the kekkai genkai review for it and I will tell on the next review. Now onto the reviews.

Rose Tiger: glad you liked it and he would be psychologically scarred if it continues.

Bhdragons: glad you liked it. There will be fluff in later chapters so don't worry.

New to Naruto: glad you enjoyed it. Glad you like Anko's humor. Kushina may do just that somehow later on. You never know. Tora loves Hinata because she is kind and likes Naruto because he can summon all animals. As for that playing out with the shinobi they have a plan on getting rid of the most annoying mission ever.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you all who read this story. This chapter will give Naruto some training in his elements and Asura path. The chapter will have the team training and guarding Tazuna for an upcoming battle. No time for the big news. I don't own Naruto. If I did I would give Tenten more screen time. She deals with Lee and Guy, she needs screen time. Now then, to the story!

Chapter 8: Wave Part 2: Training for the Inevitable and the Meeting of Fate

Kakashi started to awaken from his deep slumber. His uncovered eye blinking repeatedly to open. He awoke to find himself on the floor of some house. He saw a woman with long black hair with a bluish tint to it. She had on a pink shirt with the ends of the sleeves and collar red. She wore a ble apron going down her legs. She smiled at Kakashi.

"Oh you're awake! That's good. Your students and the nice lady brought you here to recover." She said.

'Nice lady? Oh god she means Anko! What the hell?!' he thought. Meanwhile downstairs a certain snake queen spinning a kunai around her finger had the sudden urge to throttle a masked pervert.

"Thank you for your treatment miss?" he inquired

"Tsunami. You're guarding my father who told me everything about what happened." Tsunami told him. "Now rest and recover. Your team is downstairs. I'll send them up." She said and promptly left.

15 minutes later the team and Anko came upstairs into the room Kakashi was in.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Well the sharingan drained my reserves pretty badly but most of the chakra is replenished so I'm good in that department but, enough about me there's something important that you all need to know." Kakashi stated seriously. Everyone looked to Kakashi just as Tsunami and Tazuna came into the room.

"Zabuza is alive." Kakashi told everyone. Sakura froze and started shaking in fear, Anko looked impassive figuring it out earlier but wanted to wait for Kakashi to wake up before telling them, Hinata became a little nervous at fighting him, Sasuke didn't care, and Naruto was grinning like a madman to fight Zabuza again. Tazuna dropped the Sake bottle in his hand while Tsunami started to shiver since they told her what Zabuza is capable of and she feared for her father's life.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you be sure? We saw that ninja kill him." Sakura said confused

"Sakura, that 'ninja' was a hunter nin of Kirigakure no Sato. An elite ANBU squad that deals with the termination of a missing ninja. They are supposed to kill a missing nin and then destroy the body so no information is traced back from their bodies. Now tell me what did the masked ninja do with the body?"Kakashi asked her

"The ninja picked it up and then disappeared with it." She said.

"Correct but Hunter ninjas are supposed to destroy the body after termination to keep the secrets safe especially since we were right there." He explained as everyone processed the information. "Another thing, the ninja used senbon or throwing needles. They aren't really used to kill but can put the body in a deathlike state temporarily that can confuse even medical ninjas. Face it the ninja is buddy-buddy with Zabuza." Kakashi explained.

"So what do we now Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Simple princess, we train." Anko said. "You two will do the water walking exercise to get it down." Anko told Sakura and Sasuke. "Afterwards we'll do elemental jutsu. In the meantime Hinata work on your new Juho technique." Hinata nodded seeing how she was close to finishing her new move. "Naruto work on your Rinnegan powers and your Kenjutsu. Also I saw a book in your backpack on Fuinjutsu. I want you to have clones work on that so you can get basic sealing done. I want you to be able to make some gravity seal weights for the team." Naruto nodded remembering that he got the book from the Hokage after learning of his parentage. "We have probably two weeks until Zabuza can return to full strength. Move out now!" she told them as they left to begin training.

"Do you think those kids can really defeat Gato tou-san?" Tsunami asked her father. Just as he was about to answer someone cut him off.

"Please no one can beat Gato." The voice said. Everyone turned to the door to see a small boy. He had a white and blue hat over his short spiky black hair. He wore a yellow shirt and green overalls over that. He also had the patented emo scowl across his face like so many other people.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, many men and woman who had black hair and on their clothes a red and white gunbai fan symbol suddenly stopped. "Another has joined us in the way of the brood. We of the Uchiha clan must celebrate!" They chorused ritualistically. Off to the side a woman with long black hair and bangs framing her face facepalmed at what her clan was currently doing.

Back at Tazuna's house, the boy left promptly after his outburst and greeting Tazuna. He was Tsunami's son Inari who had a very emo outlook on life for reasons that cannot be explained yet.

Anko told the genin of Inari and how he believes they will all fail and die.

"So this brat thinks we'll die? I'll show him my power." Naruto said.

"Shut it dobe. You have no power unlike me." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah Baka Sasuke-kun is better than you!" Sakura screeched

"Really now?" Naruto asked activating his rinnegan. "I have the eyes of the Gods what do you two have?" he asked

"Please Dobe when I get my Sharingan I will outclass your rinnegan in an instant." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah!" Sakura screeched.

"OKAY THAT"S IT!" Naruto and Hinata, who was watching the whole thing, yelled.

Hinata hit Sakura's throat with a Juken strike while Naruto used Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) to throw Sasuke into a tree.

"Okay Sasuke, Sakura I'm only going to say this once so listen up." Naruto started "We are a team so I think I can seriously say this. Sakura stop fawning over Sasuke. You have no skills whatsoever. Being a fangirl didn't help before and it isn't helping you now. You want to be with Sasuke fine but do it like a true kunoichi by training and hard work." Naruto stated to the temporarily muted girl while Hinata nodded in agreement. "And Sasuke quit thinking just because you have a near extinct Dojutsu that you are Kami on Earth. Your arrogance is going to get you killed if you continue down this path." Naruto told the boy.

"And I'll listen to you why?" Sasuke asked mockingly

"Naruto glared with his Rinnegan. "Because if you don't I'll use my gravity powers to crush you into a ball and play volleyball with said ball or better yet I'll use you as my personal target for my weapon creation powers. Go ahead piss off someone with Divine Power."

Meanwhile in hell, a man with long spiky black hair down to his back wearing red battle armor suddenly started crying tears of joy. 'Someone has embraced their divine power! Nothing can ruin this for me!' he then saw his demon punishers come in with a set of large pliers.

"Okay now we have to drag that ten foot stick out of your ass Madara-san" one demon said with an evil smile.

'Except that!' Madara thought in terror.

Back with the genin, Naruto and Hinata left to train at a small clearing a bit away. Sakura and Sasuke were deep in thought on what their blond teammate said to them.

'I hate to admit this but Naruto's right. I need to train seriously and then Sasuke-kun will be chasing after me!' Sakura thought.

'Am I really like that? I just need to gain power to kill my brother who slaughtered the clan. I want his head mounted on my wall. I will gain power but maybe you're right dobe. I may have to tone down my ego as much as it kills me to admit it. But I will prove that my Sharingan will outclass your Rinnegan and gain power. I promise you that.' Sasuke thought.

All across the world shinobi, kunoichi, and Kage minus two shinobi suddenly stopped and thought to themselves did an Uchiha just admit to having an Ego and turning it down.

The team went back to their training. Unknown to them the whole altercation was watched by Anko who then told Kakashi who wanted to see where this would go.

Sakura trained like crazy that day and Sasuke just trained like normal but actually talked to Sakura at a few points as well as brooded less that day.

Naruto and Hinata sparred together to work out their assignments except Naruto created 50 clones to work on Fuinjutsu. During the spar Hinata was able to finish her move which she calls Juho: Uzu Yashi (Gentle Step: Vortex Palm) which is actually similar to the Hyuuga move Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Air Palm) which is an invisible force that pushes people back from a long range. The only difference between the two is Hinata's takes the shape of a small tornado that pushes people back and spins them. Hinata after testing it a few times ran out of Chakra and passed out. Naruto decided to rest with her and fell asleep with her. What he didn't know was that his life was going to be changed even more.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto found himself in the sewer that is his Mindscape. He looked up to see Kurama.

"Kurama why am I here? Did you summon me?" he asked the large fox.

"**You were summoned for a reason but it was not me who called you. It was them." **Kurama told the boy nudging behind him.

Naruto turned behind him and what he saw he would never believe. Four figures appeared in weird Shunshins. (Body flickers) One was of pure light, one was of darkness, one was of ghosts, and one was a floating yin yang symbol.

The Shunshins faded and revealed four figures. One was a woman with c cup breasts dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black robe. On the back of the robe the kanji for dark was written in crimson. She had black hair, crimson colored eyes, and pale skin. She was the Goddess of Darkness Yami.

The one who stepped from the light had the same look as Yami except she wore all white, had white hair, blue eyes, and sun kissed tan skin. The kanji for light was on the back of the robe written in blue. She was the Goddess of Light Kami.

The one who stepped out of the ghosts was a man wearing black kimono with a white edging to it. He had pale skin, silver colored hair, and black eyes. He had a scythe on his back and had a mask strapped to his leg that looked like an oni (demon) mask. He was the Shinigami, ruler of the dead.

The final figure stepped from the Yin Yang symbol. It was a man wearing a black shirt and pants. He had a white coat on that on the back had a red rinnegan at the neck and nine magatamas underneath that in rows of three going down. He had spiky white hair and carried a staff. His eyes were the rinnegan. He was Otsutsuki Hagoromo, The Rikudo Sennin. (Sage of the Six Paths)

"Uzumaki Naruto" spoke the Sage. "Do you know who we are?" he asked.

"I do not know unfortunately." Naruto said.

"Okay then I am Otsutsuki Hagoromo. The Rikudo Senin." He said to Naruto whose jaw dropped.

"I am Kami" the woman in white said

"I am Yami" said the woman in black

"I am the Shinigami" Shinigami said.

"Why have you summoned me?" Naruto asked bowing.

"We summoned you to give you gifts and power as well as to reveal the truth to you." Hagoromo started.

"What truth?" Naruto asked confused.

"The truth on why you have the Rinnegan." Kami said. "But first Time for the gifts." She said.

"I shall go first" started Yami. "Naruto I gift unto you this cloak." Yami said as a black cloak appeared with the crimson Kanji for Shadow on the back. "The cloak has a chameleon property of changing colors but if you need to get away quick it can turn invisible. The thing about the invisibility power is it will continuously drain your chakra so be cautious when using it." She told him as Naruto nodded and put on the cloak.

"I'm next. This is not for you but someone close to you. In fact I will bring that person here." Kami started and snapped her fingers. In a flash of light Hinata appeared.

"Naruto-Kun what's going on? Where am I?" she asked. After an explanation from Kami, who said they could bring people into the mindscape at will, Hinata fainted. Five minutes later she woke up saw it was real and fainted again. She then woke up and stayed up.

"Hyuuga Hinata I gift unto you this armor." She said as white battle armor with purple markings appeared before Hinata. "This armor shall give you the ability to absorb attacks and reflect them. The armor only lasts 5 minutes though and has a 15 minute recharge time so use it wisely."Hinata nodded as the armor disappeared leaving a white necklace with a purple gemstone which turns into the armor when needed.

"Naruto I gift unto you the teachings of the deceased and my summoning contract." Shinigami said as he unrolled a summoning contract. "Sign your name in blood and I will give you the power to summon me and the dead to fight with you." Naruto nodded and signed. "Now there are some things you need to know. You cannot revive the dead indefinitely. I cannot allow that. If you summon me I will not take your soul so you can use the Shiki Fujin with no consequences. If you summon the dead for learning they will appear in your mindscape until you learn the skills from them. And if you summon for combat they will disappear after the battle is done." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now my gift to you Naruto is my jutsu library and the truth. Along with a gift from all of us." Hagoromo said beckoning Naruto over. When Naruto came over Hagoromo used the human path to give the information on his jutsu library. Naruto could do all the jutsu he was given and had access to all his paths now but he would still have to practice them. "Now for the truth. I gave you the Rinnegan because there are dark times coming. You need to stop what is coming but you cannot do it alone. Someone will be summoning the Juubi (ten tailed beast). If they succeed the world is doomed. I gave you the Rinnegan to fulfil my dream and save the world. I believe you to be my successor. Our last gift to you is all the other Bijuu sealed in you." Hagoromo told him. Naruto and Hinata gaped in shock at that wondering how that would be possible.

"We have contacted the Bijuu and Jinchuriki and explained the dilemma. They cannot leave their Jinchuriki but we have a secondary method of giving you their powers. We took a small amount of chakra from the Bijuu to essentially clone them. They will take the same number of months as the tails they have to be fully cloned with the full powers of the original. With the human path you know their names so we're fine on that end. The clones will have full memory of what's going on as well as full power. The jinchuriki will still keep their bijuu and you will be the one to save the world." Naruto absorbed the information thinking that this is crazy but nods accepting he will do it.

"Good then this will only take a second." The gods and sage held their hands to Naruto with different colored balls. Kami had a tan ball in one hand and blue fire in another, Yami had a sea green colored one and a red flaming rock one, Shinigami had a white steam ball and a grey slime ball, and Hagoromo had an orange wind ball and a black ink ball. The balls fired at Naruto and behind Kurama's cage the balls formed with Kurama thinking one thing. **'We're going to need a bigger minscape.'**

"Goodbye for now Naruto. And good luck." Hagoromo said knowing that even with this power he will have a tough time ahead of him. Naruto then left the mindscape along with Hinata after the huge revelation.

Naruto and Hinata awoke in the clearing. When they awoke they saw a woman with long black hair in a pink kimono gathering herbs into a basket. The woman turned to them.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No we were just waking. We should get back soon though." Hinata said.

"Oh what were you doing here anyway?" the woman asked.

"Training." Naruto said simply.

"Are you two ninjas?" the woman asked.

"Yes. By the way what are you doing out here?" Naruto queried.

"I was picking herbs for my father since he was injured." The woman said.

"Oh then let us help" Hinata said.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that." The woman said

"You didn't ask us to. We offered." Naruto told her.

"Thank you. I don't even know your names." She said

"My name is Naruto and this is my girlfriend Hinata." Naruto said which caused Hinata to blush.

"Nice to meet you my name is Haku." The woman said.

They spent an hour looking for herbs. After finding the herbs they were about to go their separate ways until Haku asked them an interesting question.

"Do you both have something precious to you?" Haku asked. Upon seeing their confused looks she decided to explain her question. "I believe that when people have something they want to protect that is when they truly become strong." Haku said. "So do you all have something to protect?" she asked

Naruto and Hinata both thought on what is precious to them. They thought of their team, the village, the Hokage. Hinata thought of her family and Naruto thought of the Ichirakus. But most importantly their thoughts lingered on each other.

They turned to each other smiling and looking into each other's eyes. "Yes" The responded still not tearing their gazes away. "Yes we do." Haku smiled at the care they showed each other.

"Well I should probably get going. Thank you for your help." Haku said and then left.

Naruto and Hinata decided to get back to their teammates. They entered Tazuna's house to see everyone at the dinner table. They were greeted by everyone. Including Sasuke! They sat down and proceeded to eat.

Sakura decided to talk to their clients. "I couldn't help but notice that there's a picture in your living room that had a piece torn out." Inari scowling and Tazuna and Tsunami flinching said it was an uncomfortable subject.

"The piece torn out was my Husband Kaiza. Inari's stepfather." Tsunami said.

"And the Hero of Wave." Inari scowled even more after his Grandfather said that.

"Tou-san you can't mention him like that!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Kaa-San it's okay. I want them to know so they know how badly they will die." Inari said coldly

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed in anger at what Inari just said.

Tazuna sighed and explained that Kaiza saved Inari from drowning when Inari was little. He also explained that Tazuna saved Nami no Kuni from a flood. He then said that when Gato came to Wave Kaiza opposed him and Gato had thugs cut his arms off and then execute him publically. They had all watched his execution.

"So there you have it." Tazuna finished

"Now you understand. Now you know that you'll die." Inari said

"Listen Inari, Gato couldn't kill me even if he tried. I will prove heroes exist." Naruto said.

"You can't beat Gato! He's too powerful! It's not like any of you know suffering anyway so why bother!" Inari yelled at them. Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, and Naruto all scowled at that statement.

"You think none of us know suffering? You are dead wrong!" this was said by Hinata of all people. Let's take you through our lives. I'll start." Hinata said.

"When I was three I was nearly kidnapped by Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden cloud village) where they were planning to breed my bloodline for them. My father killed the kidnapper but Kumo wanted compensation so they asked for my father's corpse. Instead they got my uncle who was my Father's twin who has a seal that sealed the bloodline on death. Now people blame me for his death including his son, my cousin. The clan also deemed me weak passing my title of heiress over to my little sister. Also my mother died a month after giving birth to my sister which I think the clan elders poisoned her. Years of verbal abuse as well as physical by the clan led me to being shy and weak until Naruto-kun inspired confidence in me." Hinata explained to everyone shocking them that she would openly say this. Everyone took her in a new light.

"I'll explain next." Kakashi started "when I was a child my father put his comrades' lives over a mission and became shunned by everyone in the village. He took his own life and I developed a personality that said the mission must be completed first and foremost. My teammates and I went on a mission during the third war where we had to blow up the bridge. MY female teammate Rin was kidnapped by Iwa shinobi. My teammate Uchiha Obito went to save her alone when I refused to help. I went there to help anyway and we rescued Rin even though my left eye was slashed. Unfortunately one shinobi caused a cave in in the cave we found Rin. Obito pushed me out of the way of a falling rock. The right side of his body was crushed by a rock and he gave me his sharingan eye to replace my left eye. I gained the sharingan but lost a friend. I learned then that those who break the rules are trash but, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Later in the war my teammate Rin died by my hands." Kakashi said sadly.

"My turn." Anko started "I was trained by Orochimaru the snake Sannin. He is a traitor to the village but he wasn't at the time. I was given an experimental mark by him that disgusts me to this day. Back home I'm associated with that traitor back home. I'm glared at, ignored, and at some points I was nearly raped. My life is not easy brat." Anko explained pissed off at the insinuation that she doesn't know suffering.

"I'm next." Sasuke said. "I grew up in a clan with my family. One night my older brother killed everyone except me. My mother, my father, my aunts, uncles, cousins, they were all killed by my brother. He spared me saying that I wasn't worth killing and that I could present a challenge to him later on. I vowed vengeance on him that night." Sasuke explained.

"If you think those were bad just wait for my story. Since the day I was born people have wanted to kill me for something out of my control. At three I was kicked out of the orphanage. At four I was assaulted by a butcher with a cleaver. I was beaten every other week by villagers since day one. I have people glare at me daily. On holidays I get attacked by villagers in the form of mobs. On my birthday mobs break into my house, beat me, drag me into the village, and then tie me to a post and light me on fire. The only reason I'm still alive is because of my healing factor makes it seem like it never happened. I have few people who don't hate me. So brat who has it worse us or you?" Naruto finished and then left to train with Hinata following him.

"Was that all true?" Tazuna asked

"Yes everything we've said is true but Naruto's was the watered down version." Kakashi explained. Inari cried for what he said. Everyone had more respect for Naruto that night.

Naruto and Hinata decided to sleep outside in a clearing that night. Tomorrow would be better.

Time skip

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke have been training their respective affinities.

Sasuke had Fire and Lightning

Sakura had Earth

Hinata had Water and Lightning

Naruto had Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning due to his Rinnegan

After his meeting with the gods and the sage Naruto gained the sage's powers. Powers including Inton (Yin Release), Yoton (Yang Release), and Onmyoton (Yin Yang Release) as well as the sage's jutsu library. He just needs to practice them. Naruto spent the rest of the 2 weeks training his Jutsu library and sparring with Hinata.

The day before the inevitable Showdown Naruto had his jutsu;s down and three new summoning contracts thanks to the dead ninjas he summoned for learning. The Kitsune (Fox), Tako (Octopus), and Washi (Eagle) contracts.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata had two new jutsu for each affinity.

The teams were ready for the inevitable showdown on the bridge tomorrow.

AN: I hope people like this chapter. I basically made Naruto a god on Earth quickly but I said it would be Godlike. Besides when gods get involved things move quickly. Watch out Gato Uzumaki Naruto is going to get you. Onto the reviews!

Alaxbird: Thank you and I will explain the story idea I have. The story is Naruto gets a gift from Kami and Yami in the form of an overly powerful bloodline. The Kyuketsukigan (Vampire Eye). The bloodline gives the user the ability to copy other jutsu and bloodlines. If it copies a dojutsu it gains the abilitys but not the dojutsu itself. If it copies a bloodline involving sub elements you can automatically gain the one jutsu you copy but have to recreate the others unless you copy them. Same for bodily enhanced bloodlines.

Rose Tiger: They will. Oh they will.

New to Naruto: Thank you. It does work for her. It's not a kekkai genkai. She does not need to see Inoichi. Yet. Zabuza's and Haku's fates will be revealed next chapter. No rebuilding Uzushio but he will go there with Hinata later on.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: thank you everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter will feature the showdown on the bridge and the fate of wave rests on this clash. This chapter will be kind of mature at points so be prepared. Now I don't own Naruto. If I did Kurama would have been more mellow and funny. On with the chapter.

Chapter 9: Wave Part 3: Showdown on the Bridge. Maelstrom vs. The Demons

The day had finally arrived. Team 7 were all ready to fight Zabuza and his accomplice. Well almost all of them. Naruto was still asleep. The team decided to go to the bridge without him thinking they would be fine. Oh how wrong they would be.

The bridge

Tazuna and Team 7, minus Naruto, had arrived on the bridge only to see absolute carnage through a mist on the still unfinished bridge. Bodies were strewn across the bridge. One man was cleaved in half, one man looked like a pincushion, and hell one man had been hung from the side of the bridge by his intestines after being disemboweled by whatever monster did this. Needless to say TAzuna and Sakura vomited at that sight.

"Be on guard everyone. They're still here." Kakashi said pulling out a kunai. The mist started to clear up.

"Ah Kakashi and his cheerleaders. Hand over the bridge builder and I won't hurt you all. Much." Zabuza said exiting the mist and readying his sword. Next to him was the hunter ninja.

"Team protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered as the genin and Anko pulled out kunai while Hinata pulled out her Sais. Kakashi then lifted his headband revealing his sharingan.

"Ooh the sharingan again. You know it didn't help the first time what makes you think it'll halp now. Plus I'm not alone." Zabuza said indicating the hunter ninja who rushed at the genin but when they got close they were intercepted by a palm strike that sent them back. The attacker revealed to be Hinata.

"You are not going to get Tazuna. Haku." Hinata said entering her stance.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the deduction of Haku's identity. If you could see behind Haku's mask you would probably see the same thing.

"How?" Haku asked entering her stance wielding a senbon.

"You have the same hair and voice. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Hinata said.

"I see. I will correct that in the future. I will say this once. Hand over the bridge builder or I will be forced to kill you all." Haku said.

"No. we will not hand over Tazuna." Hinata said grabbing her Sais. Sasuke also walked next to her gripping two kunais while Sakura guarded Tazuna.

"I see. Very well I hope you all can forgive me for what I must do." Haku said rushing at them using her speed to slash at both of them repeatedly. Sasuke and Hinata kept blocking the slashes with tgheir weapons.

"Not bad. But it's not enough." Haku said and then got in between them going through one handed hand signs. "Sensatsu Suisho (A Thousand Needles of Death)". Haku stomped her foot and from the mist around the bridge came needles made of water surrounding them from all sides. Except for the top. Haku jumped up and over the circle of flying needles. What she didn't realize was that Hinata and Sasuke followed her example. Sasuke sent a right kick to her while she was still in flight. Haku was sent flying into Hinata who used a spinning axe kick to send her into the ground.

Haku sprung up a little bruised but mostly fine.

"It seems I underestimated you both." She said as Sasuke and Hinata came before her. "But I guess I have to end this now so you've forced my hand. Makyo Hyosho (Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)."

A dome of twenty one floating mirrors madxe entirely out of ice surrounded both Sasuke and Hinata.

"This is my Kekkai Genkai, Hyoton (Ice style). Now you will both disappear." Haku said then stepped into one mirror reflecting in all of them and then each Haku readied their senbon in their hands and attacked.

With Zabuza and the Jonin

Zabuza had just blocked a kunai that was thrown by Anko. He held the flat of his sword in front of the kunai and blocked it. This maneuver however was a distraction. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai in hand. Kakashi went to slice Zabuza's throat. Zabuza quickly turned his body swinging his sword at Kakashi looking to cleave him in two. Kakashi wasn't expecting this and would have been cleaved had the sword not slowed in mid swing. Anko had sent snakes at the swords handle and pulled causing the sword to slow down. Kakashi pushed his palm on the flat of the blade and flipped over it landing behind Zabuza and the sent his foot into the back of Zabuza's left knee, bringing Zabuza to his knee.

"Heh you guys are actually pretty good. But if this is your best it won't be enough to defeat me!" Zabuza said standing back up and charging at the jonin. Zabuza went to swing his sword at Anko who dodged the blade with a crabwalk bend. If Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask he would have a bloody nose gr0om how sexy Anko looked. However he broke out of those thoughts quickly focusing on the battle at hand. Zabuza jumped back from them to gain some distance.

Zabuza then saw what Haku was doing in the distance using her Makyo Hyosho technique.

"So Haku's using that technique eh? Well those brats won't survive then." Zabuza said to himself. Anko and Kakashi heard him however and wished to know what he meant.

"What do you mean they won't survive?!" Anko demanded of the ex kiri nnja.

"Haku is of the Yuki clan and that is her deadliest technique. Even I have trouble fighting against it so those brats are going to die." Zabuza said.

"I have faith in Sasuke and Hinata." Kakashi said

"Oh really? What makes those brats special?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

"Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Sakura was Kunoichi of the year, Sasuke has the Sharingan as his birthright and was rookie of the year, and Naruto well his Rinnegan and powers are on a completely different scale. Kakashi said smirking under his mask while Anko had a crazed grin on her face. Zabuza had his eyes widened from what Kakashi told him.

"Wait you have the only other Uchiha survivor and the blond has the R-R-Rinnegan? As in the Sages eyes?" Zabuza asked looking like he was going to crap his pants from the information. After all it's not every day you learn that a blond genin has the same eyes as the father of all ninjas.

"Yes" Kakashi said. "Now let's end this demon!" Kakashi exclaimed rushing at Zabuza.

Zabuza started going through handseals to combat the Copy ninja. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" a dragon made of water formed from the water underneath the unfinished bridge. It rushed at Kakashi who jumped to the side to avoid it. The dragon collided with the bridge creating a giant hole.

Tazuna saw this and started to cry anime tears. Sakura grew concerned with Tazuna because of this.

"Tazuna-san what's wrong?" she asked the crying man.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to fix that?" Tazuna said still crying causing everyone on the bridge to sweatdrop. Even Zabuza and Haku sweatdropped at that response. His life's in danger and all he worries about is the bridge? Either he's crazy or he has some serious dedication to bridges.

Kakashi saw that Sasuke and Hinata were still fighting Haku and were covered in needles. He knew that someone would have to help them soon. And as if Kami had answered his prayers a large gust of wind blew around everyone. Followed by a flash of Light and Darkness. From the flash steeped a figure black ANBU pants, a red and black shirt, he had a black cloak with the Kanji for Shadow written in crimson, and a black and white katana held at his waist by a chain. He had spiky blond hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek, and silver ripple like patterned eyes. It was Naruto and he was pissed.

_(Flashback: Earlier before Naruto came to the bridge)_

_Naruto was still asleep. When he woke up he threw on a red and black shirt instead of his usual black and orange shirt. He grabbed his gear getting ready to meet with the team. Until he heard a loud noise downstairs. He silently crept towards the staircase to see what was happening. He saw Inari on the ground and Tsunami being held by two of Gato's thugs. _

"_So what does the boss want with this bitch?" One thug asked gesturing to Tsunami._

"_Hold the bridge builder to his will by using his family." The other said _

"_Does this mean we can have 'fun' with her?" The first asked smiling evilly causing Tsunami to pale._

"_Yeah we can." The second said smiling just as evil. _

_They didn't get to have 'fun' because Naruto teleported in front of them. The next thing everyone saw was the two thugs' heads rolling along the floor and Naruto sheathing his sword. He moved so quickly that no one saw him even draw his sword._

_Naruto helped the two complimenting Inari on his bravery and told them to seek help from people they trusted. Naruto got from the sage's library. It's essentially a shunshin which but stronger and can teleport to anything so long as it's in eyesight. Doesn't matter how far away if it is seen it can be teleported to. So he disappeared in a black and white flash and landed on the bridge._

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto was standing on the bridge with his Rinneagan activated and walked into the dome of ice mirrors. He saw Sasuke and Hinata covered senbon. Sasuke also had his Sharingan unlocked and activated while Hinata had her Byakugan activated. Both were tired and in pain.

Haku threw some senbon at Naruto. Naruto just grabbed the hilt of his sword and….the senbon all were cut in half and they saw Naruto sheath his sword. No one saw him draw it. Naruto then kept doing this to all the senbon that was thrown at him.

"You'll have to do better than that Haku" Naruto said

"How did you know?" she asked

"I didn't I took a shot in the dark." Naruto shrugged

"Oh come on! Why does everyone know who I am?!" Haku screamed in frustration

"Enough surrender now Haku" Naruto told her.

"I'm sorry Naruto I hope you can forgive me for this." Haku said sadly and threw two senbon but not at Naruto. They impaled into Sasuke's and Hinata's necks.

"No Sasuke, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled rushing to them.

"D-Dobe I don't have m-m-much time so I want to entrust you with f-finding my brother and killing him for me. A-Avenge the Uchiha's in my name for I will not be able to." Sasuke told him breathing heavily.

"I will Sasuke" Naruto told him as Sasuke's eyes closed and he fell limp with no breathing.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said causing the blonde to look at her. "I tried my best but it w-wasn't enough. I'm sorry. B-Become strong and the H-Hokage without me. I love you Naruto-kun and always will." Hinata said before also falling limp.

"No no! Hinata-chan don't leave me please! I need you! I love you! Please don't go Hinata-chan!" Naruto pleaded. It didn't work. His eyes turned cold and unfeeling.

"Is this the first time that you lost someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

Naruto created the cross seal and created two clones who brought Hinata's and Sasuke's bodies out of the dome.

"This is the way of the ninja. We must kill as we are tools meant to be used. We are all expendable." Haku said.

'Kurama juice me but don't interfere.' Naruto told the fox who agreed knowing Naruto needed to do this.

Naruto was shrouded in a red chakra cloak. His eyes changed to red eyes with the black ripples and a large black as the pupil. His teeth became fangs and his whisker marks became darker.

"Haku" Naruto said growling "You took my comrade from me and you took the love of my life. For that I will tear you to shreds!" Naruto growled out and held his hands out. "Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push)"

The mirrors broke apart and Haku was sent flying across the bridge bruised, battered, and broken. 'Forgive me Zabuza-Sama but this boy has bested me.' She thought as Naruto stalked towards her.

Everyone saw what had happened and stopped in their tracks. Kakashi was wondering what sent Naruto over the edge and then Saw Sasuke and Hinata. He rushed over to them and checked them thinking along the lines of 'Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay.'

Kakashi checked them and found that they did have heart beats. They were put into deathlike states.

"Sasuke and Hinata are alive" Kakashi told the boy. Naruto stopped and the fox cloak dissipated.

"They're alive?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and Naruot started weeping tears of joy.

Zabuza looked at Haku and thought 'I guess she couldn't do it. She really is pure of heart.'

"Naruto-san" Haku started "please kill me. I am a broken tool with no use to Zabuza-Sama anymore. Please end my life." Haku begged to Naruto for death.

"Why would I kill you Hinata-chan and Sasuke are both alive. There's no reason for me to kill you." Naruto said baffled as to why she wanted to die.

"My life is devoted to Zabuza-Sama. He saved me. In Kiri people with bloodlines are hunted and killed for what they can do. My father found out my mother and I had bloodlines and he led a mob to kill us. He succeeded in killing my mother but I used my bloodline to kill him and the mob. After a while of growing up on the streets alone and with no food Zabuza-Sama found me and took me with him. I am no longer of any use to him. Please kill me." She explained and begged.

"Haku Stop!" everyone turned to see Zabuza was the one who said this. "You are not a broken tool. You were never a tool in the first place. I admit I was wrong. These Konoha Ninjas care for each other and proved me wrong about shinobi as tools. I should have never thought of you as a tool. Instead I should have thought of you as a daughter. And for that I'm sorry." Zabuza told her.

Haku ran to Zabuza with tears in her eyes and embraced him. "Oh Tou-san!" Haku said weeping as Zabuza embraced the girl smiling under his bandages.

Everyone smiled at the scene but then Naruto went to Hinata who was still in her deathlike state. She awoke as did Sasuke.

"Wait this is heaven? Where are my clan memebers? And barrels filled with tomatoes and onigri?" Sasuke questioned.

"And where are my barrels of cinnamon buns and thousand Naruto-kuns? HInata asked.

Naruto blushed at that statement like tomato red all over his face. Everyone else laughed at him. Hinata then realized they were alive again.

"We're alive? We're alive!" Hinata was happy and then she saw Naruto "Naruto-kun I….." She was cut off by Naruto's lips crashing onto hers. Hinata sat there shocked but soon kissed him back. They both put all the love they could into their first kiss. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hinata don't die on me please. I can't live without the woman I love." Hinata begged her but Hinata was shocked by what he said.

"Naruto-kun what did you say?" she asked stunned.

"I said I can't live without the woman I love. That woman is you. I love you Hinata-chan." Hinata's heart soared and then she grabbed Naruto's face and shoved her tongue down his throat. Kissing him passionately to the point everyone, including Anko, had to look away.

Meanwhile in the afterlife a red haired woman with violet eyes and a blue haired woman with white eyes watched the scene.

"Oh yeah good catch Musuko (Son)/Musume (Daughter)!" they both said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh I'm so glad our kids are together. What about you Hitomi?" the red head asked

"Oh it is great Kushina I just know they'll be great together." Hitomi said.

"I just hope she/he treats him/her right." They both said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating my son would treat her wrong?" Kushina asked dangerously

"Well were you insinuating my daughter would do the same?" Hitomi asked just as dangerous

They glared at each other until they attacked each other. It was basically a wrestling match between the two. What neither of them noticed was an Uchiha woman with long black hair and bangs framing her face. "Sigh. I'm the only normal one in my clan and now I'm the only normal one in my circle of friends. Screw this I'm getting out of here." She said and then left leaving the two to continue trying to kill each other. Again.

Back on Earth Kakashi turned to Zabuza. "So what will you do now?" Kakashi asked

"The bridge builder is no longer our concern." Zazbuza said. "We are no longer enemies. Besides I'd rather not piss off the kid. Plus I was going to betray Gato anyway."

"Oh were you now?" a voice sounded from across the bridge. It was a man with long spiky brown hair wearing sunglasses and a suit. He also had a weird mustache. (AN: I cannot explain what it looks like. You could just google Gato Naruto and it will be there.) Behind Gato was an army of thugs with weapons.

"So you were planning on betraying me? Well I was thinking the same thing. Men! Kill the ninjas except the woman. Zabuza's daughter I want for myself as well as the blue haired girl and Purple haired woman. The pink haired woman you can have for yourselves." Gato said smiling evilly. But there were a few problems with their plan.

One: threatening to rape Haku didn't go over well with Zabuza.

Two: threatening to rape Anko didn't sit well with Kakashi.

Three: threatening to rape Sakura didn't sit well with Sasuke for reasons he didn't quite understand.

And four the most important: threatening to rape Hinata didn't sit well with Naruto.

Sasuke had drawn two Fuma Shuriken, Kakashi had his hands sparkle with electricity, Zabuza held his sword ready to chop some limbs, and Naruto had his sword drawn in his right hand and his left hand turned into a whip with spikes on it.

The ninjas rushed at the army and decimated them. Sasuke threw the shurikens and they cut down about twelve people. Sasuke then drew a kunai and killed six more.

Kakashi rushed and sliced through six people until his hands didn't have lightning anymore. He spent the rest of the fight cutting people with his kunai. He killed 16 more people.

Zabuza cleaved through the horde like tissue paper having a staggering 28 kills.

Naruto however cut down 28 thugs with his sword and whip blade combo. He also threw a few wind and fire jutsu, given to him by the sage, to slice and burn a few to a crisp.

4 thugs did make it to the girls but Haku hit one in the neck with a needle killing him.

Anko slashed one's neck.

Hinata threw a kunai at one's head from afar getting it through their forehead.

And Sakura used her Banshisukurichi (Banshee screech) causing the last one's ears to bleed and then threw a kunai at him. It hit his throat and killed him.

Villagers from wave arrived and saw the carnage and promptly puked but there was one matter that still needed to be dealt with. Gato. He was sitting at the edge of the bridge cowering after witnessing the carnage.

Naruto walked up to him with the eyes of a predator stalking his pray.

"Wait please! I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, Women! Anything! Just don't kill me!" he begged.

"Money is the root of all evil plus I already have enough." Naruto said coldly as he came closer to Gato. "Power? I have divine power which you are no match for." Naruto came even closer. "And women? You're offering me women to rape after you threatened to rape my friend, my teammate, my sensei, and my girlfriend? For a business tycoon you're not very smart. When you see the Shinigami tell him Uzumaki Naruto sent you Gato. Human path." Naruto grabbed Gato and pulled his soul out gaining his memories and sent his soul to the shinigami.

Meanwhile in the realm of the dead

Gato arrived right in front of a desk with the Shinigami sitting there doing paperwork. "Who sent you?" he asked Gato

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Gato asked fearfully

Shinigami looked at the man. "Okay your punishment will be to be pulled apart by horses and then healed to endure it again repeatedly for all eternity. Next soul!" Shinigami called as Gato poofed away.

"I hate paperwork" Shinigami said. If you listened closely you would hear a voice from in his stomach saying 'same here'.

Back on Earth Wave was freed from tyranny and the bridge was built. Zabuza and Haku got their money and decided to settle in Konoha for no reason other than to never having to worry about being on team 7's bad side again. Also because Zabuza had a score to settle with a youthful leaf jonin who stole his eyebrows years ago on a joint mission between Konoha and Kiri.

Back in Konoha a green spandex wearing jonin shivered feeling someone would be challenging him for his beloved brows.

The bridge was named the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the boy who killed Gato and saved the town.

Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku left shortly towards the leaf village. All of them wondering what would happen to them back in Konoha.

AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. On a side not for future fics can anyone tell me what the hell Gato's mustache is called? I couldn't find it. Now onto the reviews.

Rose Tiger: I was aiming for heart wrenching so I will take that as I did a good job. Thank you

Guest: I did that for just the prologue for. Actually I'm not sure I just felt like it couldn't hurt to translate.

New to Naruto: thank you. I'm glad you liked the humor. Kurama will not be the boss summon of the Kitsune contract but he will be able to be summoned later on. As for the chakra that will happen later but I will not say when.

Yukicrewger2: He will still have to practice them. He can do them but he still needs to test and perfect his skills with them.

Guest: thank you and I will update when I can.

Guest: What is unthinkable in one sense is probable in another. Almost all Fanfics in a way are all alternate univereses in some way shape or form. My idea of Kakashi divulging that was for three reasons. One prove the kid wrong. Two tell Sasuke how he got the Sharingan. And three grow a bond of pain with his students and partner. My idea may seem unthinkable but it is the unthinkable that is most often popular in fanfics. Is it unthinkable for a way of cloning the bijuu? No. is it unthinkable for Naruto to gain the rinnegan without the needed requirements? No. but a man telling a nine year old who thinks everyone's pain is irrelevant his own painful past? Well that's just crazy. I'm just saying in fanfics there really is no such thing as the unthinkable.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it took so long some stuff kept keeping me from writing. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter will feature the aftermath of wave, the first unlocked bijuu, and the arrival of strange people. Now I don't own Naruto. If I did I would've given Sasuke and Sakura some weapons. Now time for the story to resume.

Chapter 10: Coming Exams and One and Nine Together Again

Team 7, Zabuza, and Haku arrived at the gates of Konoha much to the shock of Izumo and Kotetsu the gate guards. They signed into the village and then left towards the Hokage's office. As they walked through the village everyone noticed glares being sent to Anko and Naruto. Kakashi was impassive being used to it while everyone else besides Hinata wanted to know why those two were being glared at by a lot of the villagers. They finally got to the Hokage's tower and met with him. Hiruzen was shocked to see Zabuza and Haku and demanded an explanation.

And so Kakashi, Anko, Zabuza, and Naruto told the story of their mission. Zabuza also explained that He and Haku are now forbidden from entering wave because of what they did to the workers on the bridge and that the Hokage may have to pay Nami compensation for the deaths.

The Hokage hit his head into the desk and asked "Why must you bring me nothing but paperwork Naruto?"

"Tell you what Jiji, you cover all that and let them be ninjas here and in exchange I'll give you the secret to defeating paperwork." Naruto told him. In an instant Naruto was tackled by the old Hokage, brought into the air, and repeatedly shook.

"What?! What is it?! Tell me how to defeat the greatest evil in the village now!" The Hokage begged.

"Okay jiji two words" The Hokage focused on the blonde boy. "Kage Bunshin (shadow clones)" the Hokage just went to his desk, pulled out a scroll, applied blood to it and out came wooden board with a note that said "for when something obvious is revealed to you" on it. He then bashed his skull repeatedly with it while saying "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" over and over again.

Meanwhile in the afterlife all the Kage of the past were doing the same with boards that came out of nowhere. Even the Yondaime Hokage in the Shinigami's stomach was doing it. They couldn't believe that their greatest bane was able to be easily beaten. Oh the wasted years!

After 15 minutes of this The Hokage gave the two Konoha headbands and put them on a six month probation and interrogation with Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki. He also ordered them to work at the academy as well as Haku to work as a combat medic as chunin rank and Zabuza working in the torture interrogation department as a jonin.

After that was done Zabuza and Haku went for their interrogations. Team 7 decided to go home for the night and meet up tomorrow. After all it was one hell of a ride they went through. Everyone except Naruto and Hinata left. Both had serious looks on their face which told the Hokage 'we need to talk in private'.

"Leave us" the Hokage commanded waving his hand. The hidden ANBU in the room left with only the sounds of whooshes being the only thing that confirmed they were ever there to begin with. The Hokage then looked at the two seriously.

"How important is this?" he asked

"Very Hokage-Sama" Hinata said.

Hiruzen nodded and before they began Naruto held his palms out. "Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull)". Naruto said and a figure was pulled towards him clad in ANBU garb but wore a pure white mask with the Kanji for NE (root) on it. Naruto looked to the Hokage who nodded. Naruto then removed the ANBU's soul and absorbed his memory. This allowed him to know who sent the root nin. It was the Hokage's rival and fellow councilman Danzo. Unfortunately there was nothing to incriminating in the ninja's mind so they wouldn't be able to get Danzo arrested. And even if there was that would reveal Naruto's abilities which they are still trying to hide for now.

Speaking of abilities, after Naruto absorbed the soul, he and Hinata explained the gifts the got from the gods and sage. To say the Hokage was shocked would be saying Might Guy is crazy or Orochimaru is creepy. The Hokage was just picking his jaw up off the ground and decided to label this an S class until after the Chunin Exams and the bijuu power as a SSS rank secret never to be revealed until further notice.

Naruto and Hinata then left the tower leaving the Hokage to his now beatable paperwork. As they were walking to their apartment they noticed something very weird. They saw two sand ninjas. One was a blonde girl with four spiky ponytails that wore a light purple off the shoulders garment halfway down to her thighs with a red sash tied around her waist. She had fishnet over her shoulders, right calf, and left thigh. Her forehead protector was worn around her neck. She had a large fan strapped to her back.

The other sand ninja was a boy. He had on a black full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He had a black hood with catlike ears on it and the headband attached to the hood. He also had war paint (Cough-Make Up-Cough) in the form of a purple triangle like design. On his back was a cylinder wrapped in bandages.

In front of them were two children. One was a boy with short brown hair, and glasses wearing a blue shirt zipped up the front and brown shorts. He also had a pair of goggles on his forehead.

The other was a girl with orange hair tied into two large pigtails with red elastics. She had a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She had goggles on her head and wore a red tank top over a pink shirt and grey pants. She also had goggles on.

Both children were cowering in fear at the two sand ninjas because in the boy sand ninja's hand was Sarutobi Konohamaru by his collar.

"So you think you can just bump into me without apologizing brat. I can kill you without lifting a finger." The male ninja said to Konohamaru

"Kankuro enough! You shouldn't be doing things like this what would _he _say?" The female ninja asked to the now named Kankuro

"Now now Temari he's not around and besides this brat deserves it unless he apologizes to me." Kankuro said.

What they didn't realize was that two presences watched all this and appeared behind them. Naruto had appeared behind Kankuro with his sword to his neck and channeling fire and lightning chakra through it. Hinata appeared behind Temari with one Sai one to the neck and the other to her spine just underneath the large fan.

"Listen Suna-san I would suggest you put him down as he is the grandson of the Hokage and it wouldn't look too well to hurt him. Also he's a friend so hurt him and I hurt you and my girlfriend hurts your friend. Plus the redhead in the tree doesn't look too pleased about this."

Kankuro and Temari looked up to see a boy in a tree. The sight caused him to drop Konohamaru, who then ran away with the two kids Udon and Moeg, and nearly pee his pants from the information he was given. The boy had short spiky red hair, no eyebrows, and black rings around his eyes. On the left side of his head was a carving of the kanji for love. He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves, the legs ¾ the way down, an open neck, a white sash wrapped around him from right shoulder to left thigh, a leather band from left shoulder to right thigh, and a gourd on his back. On the leather band near his right thigh was his headband.

"Kankuro, Temari you two are disgraces to our village." The boy stated coldly.

"G-Ga-Gaara it's not what it looks like these two…" Kankuro was cut off

"Shut up or I will kill you" the now named Gaara told Kankuro. He then disappeared and reappered in front of them all in a swirl of sand.

"Who are you two?" Gaara asked.

"Hyuga Hinata" Hinata told the boy. Gaara then had a look of fear and stepped back

"No stay back! Mother warned me to stay away from you." Gaara exclaimed (AN: You'll know what I'm talking about if you look back at chapter 3)

"And you?" Gaara asked to Naruto after he calmed down a little.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced

"Ah so you are the brethren who was attacked by her as well as the one with mother's clone along with the others." Gaara said

"Yes I hold all nine thanks to you and the others. Also she's my girlfriend." Naruto said confusing Kankuro and Temari about the nine comment.

"Hm Mother would love your blood and she will get it. Higher purpose or not." Gaara said creeping everyone out a little.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked creeped out by the comment

"My name is Sabuku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand) and you have already met my siblings." Gaara said

"And why are you all here?" Hinata inquired.

"We're here for the Chunin exams." Temari said.

"I see then well best of luck in the exams." Hinata said as she and Naruto started to leave.

"I hope you two are in the exams so I can kill you!" Kakanuro said angrily as the Cylinder on his back started to unwrap. He was stopped by a wall of sand around him.

"G-Ga-Gaara? What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's not me Kankuro." Gaara told him calmly.

What they all saw was Naruto holding his hand out and the sand from Gaara's gourd swirling around him. The wall was branched off from that swirl of sand shocking Kankuro and Temari.

"**Looks like Shukaku just came up in you rmindscape kit" **Kurama told him.

"**Huh I'm here? Oh right clone with full power. How you doing Rikudou-Sama?!" **the Shukakau clone asked. He was a large Tanuki made of sand with blue markings and one tail.

'Shukaku please don't call me that' Naruto told him.

"**Shukaku you're looking sane" **Kurama told him

"**Blame the seal I was or the original is under. It's faulty and needs fixing." **Shukaku said

'I see.' Naruto told him

He was brought back to earth by Gaara

"We'll meet again Uzumaki-san." Gaara said as he and his siblings left with Gaara saying he will explain the blonde's powers to them as well as having his sand returned.

"Naruto-kun what was that sand?" Hinata asked her boyfriend

"Shukaku just came to power in my mind. I'll have to learn how to control the sand though but I get the feeling it will come in handy later on" Naruto explained. Hinata nodded.

"We should go home. Not much we can do for now." Naruto said Hinata nodded while thinking of what could possibly happen from this point onward.

The next day team 7 met up at training ground 7 because Kakashi and Anko had news for them.

"Okay here's the deal" Kakashi started "We've decided to enter you all into the Chunin Exams." He stated

"They're tomorrow at the academy room 301 at 9:00. Decide whether you will enter or not by then." Anko told them and then left saying something about a date with Kakashi buying her Dango. Meanwhile Kakashi was crying anime tears. Everyone knows Dango to Anko is Ramen to Naruto or Cinnamon buns to Hinata. Why he asked her out? He may never know.

"What do you guys think about entering?" Naruto asked his team after the jonin left.

"I'm in. I want to test out my strength." Sasuke said

"If Sasuke-Kun's in how could I say no? I'm in." Sakura said

"I'm in as well Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Good although I have to warn you I met someone from the sand village that is entering. He's extremely powerful and will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto warned seriously. Sakura gulped but Sasuke looked impassive wanting to test his powers against this person.

"So we're all going entering then?" They all nodded "Good." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata then started to walk away. "We'll meet at the academy tomorrow. Naruto-kun and I have some _things_ we have to do before then." Hinata said with a hungry look in her eyes that everyone caught. Then they disappeared in a flash of white and black light.

"Did you catch that look too Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah it looked like she wanted to rip his clothes off or something." Sakura said. They wouldn't believe how right they would be.

"You want to get some lunch?" Sakura asked

"Sure but this is not a date." Sasuke said and they left.

The chunin exams are tomorrow and the shinobi world was about to be rocked. (Like a hurricane. I had to do it haha.)

AN: Well it was a small chapter but it's done. I hope everyone likes it. Now things are about to go crazy in the story soon. Just warning you. Now then time for the reviews. Though I did respond to some reviews in private messages I will put the ones I did not respond to.

Ayrmed: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the humor.

Rose Tiger: yes he is. Let us rejoice his death and sing praises of the Shinigami!

Joe: thank you and I will

God of All: Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all like this next chapter. It has comedy! It has fighting! It even has Spandex, Large Eyebrows, and Tests! I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have given Hinata more time with Naruto. On to the story!

Chapter 11: The Emo and God vs the Second Coming of Youthfulness and The First Test.

It was 7:00 in the morning and Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten to the Academy and were awaiting their teammates. Sasuke and Sakura's not date lunch had gone well yesterday when Naruto and Hinata left as they smiled when they saw each other. They had lunch together at a Seafood restaurant and had a fun time talking.

Fifteen minutes after they arrived Naruto and Hinata came up to them but something was different about them. Naruto had the hood of his cloak up and Hinata had a purple sweater that covered her neck instead of her jacket. Sasuke and Sakura decided to sate their curiosity.

"Hey dobe what did you two do after you left yesterday?" Sasuke asked

"None of your business Teme." Naruto told the boy unfortunately wind kicked up right then and blew Naruto's hood off and on his neck were several hickeys. They got their answer. Apparently Naruto and Hinata had a make out session yesterday that seriously left a few marks.

"Oh so that's what you two did." Sakura said giggling. Even Sasuke smiled at this amusedly.

"It's none of your business!" both Naruto and Hinata shouted at them blushing. But for different reasons. Naruto out of embarrassment but Hinata was having a rewind of what they did. Kissing, groping, leaving a few scratch marks on Naruto's back, and hickeys along their necks. Just thinking about it made her feel lightheaded and hot and wanting another session.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Compound Hyuuga Hiashi was filling out papers when he got a chill down his spine. 'Why do I have the urge to run Naruto-san through with the Hyuuga Family Sword? Eh must be my imagination.' He then went back to his paperwork. 'Oh how I hate paperwork.' Hiashi thought sadly.

Back at the academy Team 7 entered and started their way to room 301. When they reached the second floor they saw room 301 on it being blocked by two genin that looked suspiciously like Izumo and Kotetsu or Konoha's eternal chunin/gate guardians. Team 7 saw that there was a genjutsu placed over the doorway which made the room number 301 instead of 201. They decided to leave towards the staircase while everyone else was distracted trying to get in. What they didn't realize was they caught the attention of a group of genin. The genin were Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and their green jumpsuit, large eye browed, bowl cut haired teammate Rock Lee.

"Did you guys see them leave? It seems Hinata's team is smarter than you thought huh Neji." TenTen said to the Hyuuga of the team.

"Hn. She is still weak. It is fate that they will all lose to us." Neji said

"Come now Neji let us see how well they fight. I wish to test the Uchiha and perhaps the blonde." Lee said

"The Uchiha I can understand but why the blonde? He was the dead last thus he is fated to be worthless for the rest of his life." Neji said coldly

"I still wish to test my fires of youth against theirs'." Lee said walking towards them with the rest of his team following. "What is his name?" Lee asked

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's boyfriend." TenTen told him while Neji snorted to himself thinking it fitting for two failures to end up together.

Meanwhile Team 7 had just gotten up the stairs and entered into a large hardwood floored room. The team saw another set of stairs at the end of the room that went up to the first floor. As they were about to get there they were cut off by a green blur. Standing in front of them was Rock Lee. Everyone's thoughts were 'what the hell is wrong with his fashion sense?!' Even Naruto thought it.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Lee asked. The two aforementioned boys nodded. "I wish to fight the two of you." Lee told them. He then took notice of Sakura. "And who is this most useful cherry blossom?" He asked towards Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura and you?" She asked trying to be polite but was on the inside a little creeped out.

"My name is Rock Lee. Please go out with me and I swear to protect you with my life." He said which creeped out everyone. Even his teammates who just arrived up the stairs to hear that.

"Um no thanks. I'm interested in someone else." She said looking at Sasuke. Lee caught this and had even more resolve to fight Sasuke.

"So it is Uchiha Sasuke you are interested in. I see. Then I will fight both him and Naruto-san in so I may prove myself to be better!" Lee said determined.

"I guess I could throw you around the room for a little bit." Sasuke said arrogantly and a little annoyed entering his Interceptor fist stance while Lee entered his Goken (Strong fist) stance. With one arm behind his back and the other in front of him opened palm facing his face and knees bent.

"Naruto-san are you not going to join us in this youthful bout?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Sure I could go for a fight!" Naruto said entering his Kitsuneken stance. Both knees bent and hands in a boxers position.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed at Lee at the same time. Sasuke got to him first aiming to punch Lee in the face. Lee ducked the p€unch and spun around while swinging his right leg outwards and shouting "Konoha Reppu (Leaf Gale)!" Sasuke jumped over the leg in a cartwheel and appeared behind Lee. Sasuke kicked Lee from behind only for Lee to jump to his left to avoid the kick. What Lee didn't count on was Naruto appearing right as Lee was landing. Naruto punched Lee in his face as he was landing and sent him back skidding. Lee staggered a little from the hit but then got back in his stance rushing at Naruto.

"Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!" Lee shouted as he jumped into the air and tried to kick Naruto with the back of his left leg after spinning in midair. Naruto just lifted his arm and blocked it much to the shock of Lee and his teammates.

With the others

"He blocked Lee's kick like it was nothing!" TenTen said in shock.

"Hn. He is still a loser just like Lee." Neji said but on the inside he was thinking 'how the hell did he do that?! Even I have trouble blocking Lee's kicks!'

"I wouldn't underestimate Naruto-kun Neji-Niisan" Hinata said to the boy.

"I doubt he's much of a threat Hinata-_Sama_" Neji said coldly to her. "I find it fitting that you two failures are together." Neji said mockingly.

"You understand nothing Niisan. You are so wrapped up in your ideals of fate that you can't possibly someone stronger than you. Let me tell you now there will always be someone stronger than you no matter who you are. So I would suggest that you reevaluate your job as Fate's bitch. While you're at it can you please take the stick out of your ass?" Hinata told him with a smirk. Never let it be said that her time spent with Naruto didn't teach her how to seriously burn someone with a joke.

After that Neji stared wide eyed at her, Sakura's jaw dropped, and TenTen was rolling on the floor laughing.

'Since when did she start talking like this?! No matter she is still weak. I will kill her later in the exams and then her weak lover can join her.' Neji thought maliciously as he turned his attention back to the fight.

Back to the fight

Lee was sent back after his kick was blocked. "I am most impressed Naruto-san. That is not a move many can block easily." Lee said to the blonde. He then ducked under a punch coming from behind him by Sasuke. Lee then rose up and uppercutted Sasuke. The hit landed and Sasuke was sent into the air but used the momentum of the punch to do a backflip. While everyone was watching this they didn't notice Naruto send a kick at Lee's rib. Lee blocked the kick with his arm and pushed Naruto back. Naruto used the momentum to spin and sent his still outstretched leg into Lee's back.

Lee was sent flying from the impact and into a wall. Lee positioned his legs to hit the wall and bounced off the wall. Lee used the momentum to fly towards Sasuke. Lee punched Sasuke in his face and sent him flying. Sasuke was caught by Naruto and set down on his feet.

"He's good. It looks like we will have to use _that_ Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

Naruto threw his cloak off to the side which Hinata caught for him. Then Sasuke sent chakra to his eyes and got his sharingan. Red eyes with two black tomoe around the eye. Naruto and Sasuke went at Lee with blinding speeds. Lee was kicked by in the back of his right knee by Sasuke tripping him. As Lee was tripped and still above the ground Naruto brought his elbow down into Lee's chest. Lee hit the ground hard. Naruto then picked Lee by his leg and tossed him towards a wall. Sasuke appeared behind the flying Lee intent on doing a spinning kick to Lee's stomach. Just as the kick was about to make contact Lee disappeared. Sasuke spuna round searching for Lee only to feel a kick to his face. Sasuke was sent sailing through the air and looking for Lee after getting hit. Lee appeared underneath Sasuke in a Kage Buyo (Dancing Leaf Shadow). The bandages around Lee's arms started unwrapping and were about to wrap around Sasuke. What he didn't count on was Naruto appearing to Kawarimi (Substitute) with Sasuke, facing Lee, and deliver a punch to Lee's stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

"I think we win." Naruto said.

"You did win Naruto-San. I admit defeat. I perhaps shouldn't have tried to fight both of you at once. I swear on the fires of youth that I shall defeat you Naruto-San! From this moment on you are now my eternal rival!" Lee shouted.

Meanwhile with the jonin Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book when all of a sudden he dropped his book and shock with his eye widened. Everyone saw this and went to see what happened.

"Kakashi what happened?" Kurenai asked him

"I feel as though someone has just had their death handed to them by being labeled as a dreaded eternal rival to the pupil of Might Guy. I also feel that it was one of my students. May Kami have mercy on their soul." Kakashi said.

Back with the genin.

The teams were leaving until they were stopped by a voice. "Lee! You should know better than to use _that technique _unless it is a life or death situation! Prepare for punishment." The voice yelled.

The group turned around and saw a man that looked exactly like lee but with a flak jacket that was unzipped. Seriously the eyebrows and haircut were the same as well. The man punched Lee in the face and sent him flying and crashing to the ground. People noticed that the man had tears in his eyes as he did it.

The Genin thought while watching this

'Kami why did he have to show up? Lee was annoying enough by himself.' Neji

'Oh Kami why did Guy-Sensei show up?' Tenten

'Oh Kami there's two of them!' Sakura

'What the hell?!' Sasuke

'I have no comment at all.' Hinata

'How the hell did their eyebrows get that big?! It's unnatural' Naruto

'**Okay this guy scares me. And I'm a frigging tailed beast!' **Kurama

'**You know these two feel familiar. Wait are they the two who stole Gaara's and the Kazekage's eyebrows?' **Shukaku

Meanwhile in Suna

The Kazekage had shivers go down his spine. 'I sense that someone is talking of the two dreaded days. Ah yes I remember them like it was yesterday. For me a leaf ninja doing a job in Suna had finished. He was to leave the next morning. While I was asleep he apparently broke into the mansion and took the eyebrows from off my face and ran back to his village. And three days after Garra's birth an old Konoha friend of mine's infant son who I was watching as a favor somehow stole Gaara's eyebrows and ingrained them to himself. I could never strike a child personally so I couldn't get them back. But that is where Orochimaru comes in. his plan will allow us to not only take over Konoha but it will allow my son and me to regain our lost eyebrows. We shall be victorious!' the Kazekage thought.

Back in Konoha

After Lee was reprimanded and hugged by his Sensei, while there was a sunset in the background that creeped everyone out, a wall of the room they were in suddenly had a hole through it leading to the village outside and causing a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared a figure stood up. The man wore the usual Jonin attire but had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face. His headband was sideways and on his back was a large sword that he was gripping. It was Zabuza and he looked pissed. He pulled his sword up and pointed it at Guy.

"You! Give me back my eyebrows! I will not kill you if they are given back. But if they aren't I will carve them off along with your skin!" Zabuza said in a rage. Unfortunately he saw Guy running towards him and bypassing him to get to the hole in the wall and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh no! You won't escape you spandex wearing freak! I will get my eyebrows!" Zabuza said and then jumped after him sword at the ready.

The genin just sweatdropped after that little display. Well all but Lee sweatdropped he was just confused.

The genin all decided that for the sake of their sanity that they would just get on with the exam. They reached the third floor and entered room 301 which was a large classroom. When they entered Neji's team went to a different side of the room and Sasuke was hit by a flying purple and blonde blur. It was Ino and she was hugging him from behind.

"Why hello Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you're taking the exams. I can't wait to show you my awesome skills!" She chirped at him in her fangirlish way. Sakura was mumbling something about not killing Ino. Naruto and Hinata just decided to ignore it. And Sasuke just wanted some peace.

"Ino can you get off me?" he asked

"Why would you want me to do that? I mean many boys would love to have my sexy self on them" she said with a smirk.

"Pfft she doesn't know the meaning of sexy. Hinata wins that contest hands down." Naruto muttered under his breath. Hinata heard him however and blushed.

"Ino would you please stop. You're acting way to troublesome." A voice said from behind them. It was Shikamaru and Choji coming up. Choji was eating barbecue flavored potato chips from his bag while Shikamaru looked half asleep.

"What was that Shikamaru?!" Ino yelled

"Nothing. Nothing. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered the last part under his breath.

"Well well looks like the gang's all here." A voice said. Everyone saw Kiba coming up to them with Akamaru in his jacket. Along with him were his teammates Aburame Shino and Tatsumaki Murasaki.

"Dog breath your team's in this too?" Naruto asked

"Dog breath?! Listen here Dead Last I could kick your ass all over the academy with one arm! So don't test me." Kiba told him

"Kiba please don't do anything rash. Naruto-san is much stronger now than he was in the academy." Shino told him

"Oh please like this idiot could beat me." Kiba said.

"Kiba stop you're gonna end up getting your ass kicked." Murasaki said

"What you think he could beat me Murasaki?" Kiba asked shocked

"We're ninja we live to adapt and to grow stronger. There will always be someone stronger than you." She told Kiba

"You know you guys are all drawing attention to yourselves. That's something I would advise against." A voice said to the gathered genin. They all turned to see a figure walk up to them. The person was a teenage boy with ash grey hair tied in a ponytail extending to his upper back. He had bangs framing his forehead which held a leaf headband and he wore a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar and a white under shirt, he wore a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves with armor plating on the back, a white waistband worn at an angle and a pair of dark purple pants.

"And you are?" Murasaki asked

"Ah forgive me my name is Yakushi Kabuto. And I'm just advising you guys to be cautious in these exams. They are no easy feat." Kabuto told them.

"Is it your first time taking these exams Kabuto-san?" Hinata asked

"Actually it's my seventh." Kabuto told them

"Jeez you must suck." Kiba said to him

"Kiba!" Murasaki said to reprimand him but Kabuto just waved it off

"Oh no it's quite alright. But these exams are no laughing matter. They are really challenging. That's why I have these." He said pulling out a deck of orange cards

"What are they?" Sakura asked curiously

"They're ninja info cards. By applying my chakra to the cards I can get information on anyone in this exam with only the littlest of detail needed to start it up. I also get information on the participants' villages." Kabuto said a little proudly.

"How do we know if they work?" Shikamaru asked this time.

"How about a demonstration? Do any of you want info on your soon to be enemies?" Kabuto asked

"Yeah give me Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said surprising everyone that he wanted information.

"Oh you know their names. That's no fun. Oh well. Now let's see" He said as he placed a card on the ground and channeled chakra into it and a picture of Rock Lee appeared along with his information. "First we have Rock Lee. He's a genin of Konohagakure. He was the dead last of his year at the academy. He has low scores in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and had low scores of Taijutsu in the academy but apparently has grown strong within that field. He is the teammate of Hyuuga Neji and TenTen of Konoha. His sensei is Might Guy. His mission history is 25 D ranks and 7 C ranks." Kabuto said.

He then put the card away and grabbed another card and channeled chakra into it this time with Neji's information. "Next is Hyuuga Neji. He's a Genin of Konohagakure member of the Hyuuga clan. He was the Rookie of the year of his graduating class at the academy. He has high marks in everything especially Taijutsu. His Sensei is Might Guy and he is the teammate of Tenten and Rock Lee. Mission history, 25 D ranks and 7 C ranks." Kabuto said and put the card away.

Kabuto grabbed a third card and channeled chakra and revealed a card with Gaara's information. "Finally we have Sabaku no Gaara. Genin of Sunagakure. He is the son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Hehas high marks in Ninjutsu but virtually nothing in Genjutsu or Tajutsu. His teammates are his siblings Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. His sensei is Baki. His mission history is 17 D ranks 30 C ranks and 4 B ranks. There's a note here that says he has returned from every mission without a scratch." Kabuto told them.

"That's impossible! How can he go through that without a scratch?" Murasaki asked in surprise and a little fear.

"The villages always send their best to these kind of things. Not only are the exams challenging but the people in them are usually among the elite. I have information on everyone in here except Otogakure due to them being small and relatively new to the ninja world." He told them.

On the other side of the room

"Did you hear that Dosu? He said Otogajure is small. Like we are weak." A boy said to his teammates. This boy had spiky black hair and his head band depicting a musical note worn over a happuri. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints for the kanji of death. He had a snake patterned scarf around his neck and snake patterned pants. He also had black armbands.

"I did Zaku. I'm hurt. What do you think we should do about this Kin?" The boy named Dosu asked. He had bandages wrapped around his entire head and face leaving his left eye as the only thing uncovered. His head band was worn on his forehead. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a piece of metal with holes on his arm.

"I say we show them what we Oto ninja can do." The girl now revealed as kin said to her teammates. She had long black hair nearly reaching to the ground and tied at the very end by a violet ribbon. Her head band was on her forehead. She wore a pale green vest similar to a flak jacket and snake patterned pants and scarf.

They ran at Kabuto and the others. Dosu got to Kabuto and sent a punch to him. Kabuto dodged it but vibrations were caused in the metal arm piece after sending the punch. The resulting vibrations created sound waves that Kabuto heard and caused his glasses to break and him to vomit. Everyone watching was confused on what happened.

Well everyone except Neji's team, Team 7, Gaara's team, and the chunin that happened to be in the room. They saw the musical notes headbands and saw the attack and put two and two together.

"All right that's enough you maggots!" a voice echoed throughout the room. In a puff of smoke a man appeared in the front of the room in front of the blackboard at the front of the room. He was a tall man with two scars on his face. His head was covered by a bandana forehead protector with the konoha symbol. He had on a grey shirt and grey pants. He also had on a large trench coat that was left open. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for this part of the Exam. Now first things first" he started staring at Dosu "Oto ninja you do something like that again and I'm booting your team from the exams. Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted at Dosu.

"Sorry I guess I got a little excited." Dosu said

"Don't let it happen again. Now everyone get a number from these Chunin standing behind me and then get to your assigned seat." He said. All the genin just stood there except Kabuto's teammates who were helping him up. "Get to it now!" He shouted

The genin scrambled to collect their numbers and get to their seats. Shino was in the same row as Neji, Hinata next to Naruto, Sakura by Kankuro and in front of Ino, Lee behind Tenten, Sasuke by Kiba, Murasaki by Kabuto, Temari next to Shikamaru, TenTen was next to Choji, and Gaara was in the back. Everyone else was spread out.

"Okay now let me explain what you will all get is a written test. It has a total of ten questions. Nine are on the test and I will give you the tenth near the end. Now what will happen is that your team's scores will be averaged together. All three or four in the case of team 7 will have your scores added together to get pass. If anyone on your team gets a zero your entire team will fail." Ibiki paused his speech to look at the teams glare at their members who they thought would fail. "Okay now if anyone is caught by any of our proctors cheating on this test they will be deducted two points. If you are caught cheating five times you and your team will be kicked out of the exams." He said as the genin gulped. "Now than when I say start you may start."

Chunin started to pass out the papers to the Genin. After a minute averyone got a test paper. "Okay. Start!" Ibiki said as the Chunin took their seats to watch the genin.

The genin started to get to work but realized that the questions were too advanced for normal genin to answer. So they did the best thing that came to mind. Cheating!

Neji and Hinata used Byakugan to answer the questions.

Sasuke was using the Sharingan to copy hand movements of someone in front of him

Sakura was answering the questions easily

Shikamaru was answering them easily as well

Ino used her Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer jutsu) to get answers from Sakura

Kiba was getting answers from Akamaru

Gaara was using his Dasien no Me (Third eye/Eye of sand) to copy answers from someone

Choji was given his answers by Ino

Kankuro went to the bathroom with a proctor and knocked him out replacing him with a puppet

Temari was answering them easily

Tenten was using mirrors on the ceiling and some wires to copy answers

Lee placed his forehead protector on his head and used it on the mirrors to see the answers with TenTen's help

Shino was using his Kikaichu (Parasitic Insects) to get his answers

And Naruto decided to use Kurama and Shukaku to answer the questions.

After 30 minutes out of the 42 teams entered 8 teams were sent out. Now there were only 34 teams left.

"Okay pencils down!" Ibiki yelled. The Genin all stopped what they were doing. "Now it's time for the final question. But before I give the question there are some rules that have to do with it." Ibiki said

"What rules?" Sakura questioned the scarred man.

"You have the choice to take the question or not. If you choose not to take the question. You and your team will leave the exam and can take it again at a later point."

"Well then of course we'll take it!" a random male Genin said to Ibiki

"Let me finish Maggot!" He yelled at the genin. "Anyway as I was saying if you do take it and fail you will be kicked out of the exam and will remain a genin the rest of your life!" Ibiki told them all

"What?!" Many of them chorused

Naruto and Hinata however looked suspicious at Ibiki. 'He's lying' they thought

"You don't have the authority to do that to ninja from different villages!" a random mist Genin bellowed

"But there are people who have taken the test before!" Kiba hollered at the man

"Shut up brats! I have the power to do whatever the hell I want. And as for the people who have been here before their luck was just shitty getting me as their instructor." He said "Now I will give you all a chance leave now and take it again next time or risk it all. The choice is yours." Ibiki told them

Soon enough people were leaving the exams and after a bit 14 teams had left the exam. Only 20 teams remained. Including teams 7, 8, 10, Gaara, Dosu, Kabuto, and Neji.

"Is that it no one else is leaving are they?" Ibiki asked but everyone else had determined looks. "Okay then Congratulations you have all passed the first exam!" Ibiki said to the remaining genin with a smile

"WHAT?!" most of the Genin chorused

"But what about the tenth question?" Kiba asked

"There never was one." Everyone turned to Naruto

"What do you mean idiot?" Kiba asked

Naruto looked at Ibiki "Should I tell them or do you want to?" Naruto asked

"I'll explain but thanks though." Ibiki said. "The entire point of the tenth question is to show if you have the guts to risk everything for the sake of a mission. You have to have the mindset to risk not only your's but your comrades lives on a mission if you want to be Chunin. The genin who left just weren't ready for the rank. As for the first nine questions those were to test your information gathering. After all information is half the battle." He then undid his bandana to show his scars on his bald head. "These scars I have are from getting bad information and I paid the price." Okay now we just have to wait for the proctor for the next exam." He said.

Soon after saying that a maniacal cackling echoed throughout the room. Soon enough a geyser of spiraling water appeared at the front of the room and when it cleared up there stood Momochi Zabuza.

"Alright brats listen up! I am Momochi Zabuza and I am the proctor for the second exam. Now then meet me at training ground 44 in fifteen minutes." He said and then disappeared in a geyser of spiraling water.

The genin all left right afterwords to training ground 44 wondering what the next test would hold.

AN: whew sorry that took so long. I hit a few snags writing but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Now then on to the reviews!

Ayrmed: glad you liked it sand I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Rose Tiger: I hope you enjoy it

Destroyerz: glad you like the story so far

Norris321: glad you like it

Ahlerot: glad you enjoy the story so far

Jzblue: glad you enjoy the story

PurplePunch: Glad you enjoy the story and I thank you for the compliments


End file.
